Project Rebirth: Unit One
by Tsurugi-Sama
Summary: Naruto has had a life filled with lies. The Kyubi, the Yondaime, the Hokages, his purpose, his very life has been one giant lie…to protect him.
1. Prologue

**Project Rebirth: Unit One**

Konoha's Darkest Secret

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke shouted. They stood on the cliffs from the valley of the end, Naruto preparing to head to Rice Country, and out of Konoha's reach. Each stood on a giant statue of famous late ninjas, separated by a giant waterfall. Naruto stopped, staying still for a moment. For a moment, all that could be heard was the roar of the waterfall, with neither ninja advancing. Sasuke was tired, having run all the way across fire country to its very border. Naruto, however, didn't even have his heart pounding.

Sasuke gathered his breath and yelled again "NARUTO!!!" his voice echoed across the canyon, soon fading to the sound of the waterfall. Naruto didn't flinch. The sound of the waterfall was soon lost to Sasuke, watching Naruto for any sign of movement.

Finally, Naruto moved, away. He continued walking away from Konoha, from Fire country, and Sasuke. But before he could make a second step, Sasuke stopped him.

"DOBE!! TURN AROUND AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!!!"

Naruto's feet stopped, and slowly he turned around. Sasuke could only gasp; this Naruto didn't look like Naruto at all. Naruto's hair went wild, falling freely without his headband, with a kunai pouch and shuriken holster on each leg. He wasn't wearing his orange jumpsuit, but a black robe with red lining the borders over a fishnet shirt, with a bowstaff in his hand and a katana strapped to his back. His eyes weren't happy, but filled with nothing, or perhaps loneliness.

"I should've known you'd find me, Sasuke." Naruto said calmly.

"Is that all you can say?!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "Tsunade-Sama ordered every ANBU member and available shinobi to look for you!!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah? Am I really that much trouble? But then again, maybe I am."

Sasuke clenched his fist. Naruto was never like this; he was always the happy one, the one who claimed he'd be the Hokage, but why would he do this? Abandoning Konoha, injuring two gate gaurds, Naruto couldn't do that! Not the same dobe who'd been the one who was always trying to beat him to the top of the tree, or the one he'd nearly died to protect, or the one who'd saved his life in the forest from the snake and from Gaara. Naruto wouldn't abandon them!

"Naruto, are you even listening? Everyone's looking for you." He looked up, meeting Naruto's gaze. "Please, come home!"

"Home…" Naruto sampled the word. He laughed. "That place…I hate it. You've got no idea what Konoha has done. Konoha has black secrets sins worse than Akatsuki's, or Orochimaru.

"Dobe, that doesn't matter! You were born and raised in Konoha! People care about you there! That's what makes it home!"

Naruto laughted. "Sasuke, I'll never call that place my home, not after what they did to me. I hate that place. Go back to your home. Tell them to no longer concern yourselves with me." He turned again and started walking away towards Sound, but Sasuke stopped him again.

"But why? Why go to Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, looking at the ground again. "I got an offering too, but…" Sasuke looked up with a determined look in his eyes. "You taught me that I have a home in Konoha, and that I don't have to be alone! Naruto, please! You have a place too! You're my best friend, and all your other friends are out, looking everywhere for you!"

"Heh. You still don't get it, do you?" Naruto chuckled again. "I'm not going to Orochimaru for training. He has something of mine, and I want it back!"

"Naruto…please, we can help you. We all want you home!"

"Idiot. What's with that look? You can't help me. If you knew the truth about me, you'd want me out too, even if you do think of me as your best friend."

"Naruto…are you talking about the Kyubi?"

Naruto's eyes widened in amusement. "Ahh…who told you?"

Sasuke looked sad. "…Everyone knows. Our parents would all tell us in secret, but told us to never say it out loud. But…no one cares anymore, Naruto; not anyone who really knows you! Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, and even the sand trio have come to help!"

Naruto just chuckled again, amused by the idea.

"Naruto, why?! Why have you become like this?!" Sasuke shouted, stepping forward.

"…Whatever I do, you are no longer involved." Naruto tried to leave again, but stopped, an idea forming. He turned. "You know what, Sasuke, I'm really ashamed of you, and all of Konoha. None of you have seen through the deception." Naruto laughed.

"Why?! Please, let me help you!"

"You really wanna know, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Yes, then we can all go home, to your home as well. You taught me that."

Naruto smirked. "The story of the Kyubi being sealed inside of me…is one big lie!" Naruto shouted.

"Wh-wha?!" Sasuke was shocked.

"Yes, I was surprised when I learned about it too, but when I think about it, everything makes sense." Naruto reached into his robe and pulled out a red and yellow scroll, and threw them to Sasuke, who caught them. "Take those to Jiraiya and Tsunade. They'll recognize those. I don't need them anymore."

Sasuke stared at the scrolls, and opened one of them, revealing several lines of various widths, forming several lines all along the scrolls, each line less than a centimeter in length, all over the scroll. Sasuke didn't understand. He looked up at Naruto, not knowing what to say.

"Well, now you see, that's not any ordinary coding. Only I can understand it."

"…Naruto, what is this?"

"Something that limited me, and now, only the third remains."

Sasuke looked up, staring at Naruto. "Then, Orochimaru…"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, he has the final scroll, and once I read it, the final barrier will be removed!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. "I'll tell you once more, leave me alone. I can't live in that village anymore. I'm done letting Konoha play with me."

"Wh-what?" Sasuke said. Then, Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Naruto, I don't know what's going on, but if I have to stop you, I will!" Sasuke flipped through some seals, and held his hand out as a ball of electricity appeared in his hand, the chirping could be heard for miles around. "CHIDORI!!"

Sasuke leapt the distance between the statues, aiming for a non-vital spot on Naruto's body. But Naruto just smirked, and held his own hand out. Sasuke fell towards Naruto, frozen with shock as a similar ball of electricity appeared in Naruto's hand. "RAIKIRI!!" Naruto shouted, and obliterated Sasuke's Chidori, but Naruto pulled his arm up, merely inflicting a slight cut on Sasuke. Sasuke fell to his knees, gripping his bleeding arm.

"H-how?" Sasuke said shakily as he turned to Naruto.

Naruto, however, chose to look at the clouds. "A week ago, Konohamaru barricaded himself inside the Hokage tower. Tsunade had to punch her way in to grab a book for Lee, but when I went in a yellow scroll caught my eye. I grabbed it, and read it, and as I did, I gained knowledge of thousands of techniques of Konoha, learned how to manipulate Chakra without handseals, and at the same time, learning all about the experiments used to create me!"

Sasuke stepped back. "C-created? No, that can't be!"

"Oh, but it's true, Sasuke. Observe." Naruto reached up to his forehead, and forced Chakra into his forehead, releasing a metal plate over his forehead. He removed it, along with the front of his forehead, and behind it was shining Blue Chakra, his brain. "This is what they did to me!"

Sasuke stood in shock. This made no sense. He just removed his forehead!

"Hmph. Yes, I was surprised, too. I spent that day in shock, remember?" When Sasuke said nothing, he continued. "I can understand that scroll by opening this up while looking at the scroll. Then, I found Jiraiya's scroll. I gained even more knowledge and techniques; this time mainly taijutsu. With Orochimaru's scroll, which mainly contains Genjutsu, I'll have all of the ninja arts I can learn from Konoha."

"Wh…what did Konoha do to you?"

Naruto's face went blank; Sasuke couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. "I'm a clone of the Yondaime, made for the purpose of being Konoha's secret weapon. I was the prototype of what was planned to be many. Konoha used his DNA and their finest technology to clone me in a test tube. As I grew, they gathered information techniques from all the ninjas of Konoha and DNA from several clans to be passed onto me, programmed into my brain. Watch." Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Naruto's eyes were three-tomoe sharingan eyes. Sasuke stared, unable to even gasp.

Naruto laughed at his reaction. "Surprised? Well, so was I. Let me continue. Shortly before my removal from the test tube, they placed limits on me, such as not being able to harm Konoha shinobi, but they also limited the techniques and bloodlines that had been programmed and infused into me. You see, they realized that I was unstable with this much power, and I was showing unwanted emotion in the test tube. They realized that I could hurt them, that I was too dangerous to use. So, they scrapped the project and they limited everything, except my love for Konoha, which is why I never abandoned it despite my treatment. However, these scrolls remove those limits, and soon I'll have everything back."

"Then, the Kyubi attacked just as I was being released from the test tube. The Fourth knew it was the perfect opportunity to cover it up. He claimed to have sealed the Kyubi within me, when he used the dead demon sealing technique to seal both of their souls away. I was never a human sacrifice. All those instances where I thought I was using its power I was temporarily releasing limits out of fear. Now, do you still want me back?" Naruto said, smirking.

Sasuke looked down, still in shock. But after a minute of soul-searching, he looked up. "Everyone has risked their lives to protect you! No one cares what you are!" Sasuke shouted, not running away.

Naruto actually looked shocked, but quickly regained his shoulder. "Well, that's nice for them." Naruto said before turning back to Rice country.

But Sasuke wouldn't let him go yet. "Naruto, please!" Naruto didn't stop. Sasuke ignored the pain in his arm and ran at Naruto. Naruto turned around, only to be tackled to the by Sasuke. "Just what do you think of your comrades in Konoha?! They're risking their lives to find you! They don't care what you are!"

Naruto looked at him from the ground, and chuckled. "I don't care anymore. I'll give you one more chance: turn back, or I'll make you suffer."

Sasuke looked defeated. "Naruto…" He quickly gained a fiery look. "I don't care how powerful you are! I'll drag you back if I have to! I won't let you leave! I'll force your eyes open and make you stare at your home!" Sasuke made a fist, and punched Naruto in the face, sending some blood flying, and again, and again, and again.

Naruto just took it, knowing Sasuke would run out of energy soon. After a minute of punching, Sasuke raised Naruto by the collar. "Are you back yet, Naruto?! If not, I'll keep punching you till you pass out, then I'll drag you back home!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, anger growing for the first time since their meeting. "Stop calling that place my home! You can't help me! You can't save me! I'm already lost!" Naruto shouted, punching Sasuke and sending him flying. "That place…I'd rather I'd never existed than living as an inhuman creation! I hate the people who made me! Those damn scientists, that lab, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and all the Hokages who thought of creating me!!!"

He pointed his palm at Sasuke, and fired a blast of raw Chakra from his palm. Sasuke jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the explosion. Naruto did it again, and Sasuke jumped down to the lake, with Naruto following.

Naruto and Sasuke were both standing on the water, facing each other. "You know, Sasuke, you were my best friend too." Sasuke didn't move. "But, I don't care anymore. Nobody can save me now. Leave, or I'll show you my real power, long kept locked away."

Sasuke just took a fighter's stance, ready. "You're still my best friend, and best friends save each other when they need it!" Sasuke yelled, forming hand seals. Naruto cut in, and spun his bowstaff above his head, bringing it down on Sasuke, and quickly twirled it beside him, striking Sasuke repeatedly, before focusing his Chakra into the tip, and sent Sasuke flying into the canyon wall. Sasuke slid down to the side, barely conscious. Naruto walked up to him, disappointed.

"I don't need a pathetic life in that village anymore. Nothing could keep me there, not even you, Sasuke." Naruto turned to leave. "This is good-bye, Uchiha Sasuke. If we ever meet again, it will be as enemies." Naruto finished and ran up the cliff. Sasuke watched as long as he could, before falling unconscious, a single tear falling down his cheek. Soon Kakashi would come and pick him up to bring him home, knowing one of his students is far out of their grasp.

Naruto walked through the forest, his face without expression or emotion as he crossed the border into Rice country, and out of Konoha's reach. He no longer had an obligation to stay alive, but he swore he'd find one. He kept walking, letting the darkness and loneliness in his heart mix with betrayal and rage, forming wants of revenge. And so Konoha's greatest achievement, and greatest failure walked onto a new future, one where he could truly be free.

Rain began to cover the entire forest, along with Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and all other ninjas in the forest. It seemed a fitting end to their mission, and expressed what many refused to show.

Next time: The final scroll

**Notes**

Well, there it is, the first chapter of my new fic. I'm gonna have some fun writing this. This may have been the third place winner, but I wanted to start it first because I already have the plot figured out, and i'm still working on the other plots.

THIS IS NOT YAOI!!!!! Just making that clear.

Wait until you see some of Naruto's knew technques. Some of them are gonna be evil, but others will be

This is one of my theories of Naruto's origin. I believe he could be a clone of the Yondaime, since he looks just like him. If he had a mother, shouldn't he have some of her traits? So, that's where I'm coming from on this. In fact, I'm not even sure if I really believe the Yondaime is the father theory. I mean, the Yondaime having a child would be huge, but no one knows it, so that's why I find it hard to believe.

Just so everyone knows, Sasuke hasn't run off to Orochimaru. Though, the time is when Sasuke did by kishimoro's story. But in this story, Naruto left.

This story may not be as dark as I promised, but I think you get the picture that for now Naruto isn't gonna be so nice.

Well, here are the jutsu translations, but these are so famous in Naruto I doubt they need explanation.

Chidori-One Thousand Birds

Raikiri-Lightning Blade

Well, that's all. Bye, everybody. I'll update soon!

Later

Tsurugi-Sama


	2. The Final Scroll

**Project Rebirth: Unit One**

The Final Scroll

Naruto observed the small stairway leading to the underground base. He was deep in the woods of Rice country, right at the entrance to the secret Sound Village base. He scanned the area with traps, looking for even the slightest plot of overturned grass or glint of metal. Then he used his hearing, listening for the smallest vibration of a string or an accidental slip of the foot, but nothing. He stepped forward, staring at the black opening of the Sound base, and began his descent. He entered the base, bowstaff strapped to his back and Sharingan blazing.

It was dark, so Naruto held out his hand and created a flame, holding it as he walked through the corridors. The walls were made of stone and supported by wood. The steps spiraled downward, revealing nothing but more darkness. Finally, the steps ended, revealing a room with three doors, each revealing another dark hallway.

Naruto sighed. '_This would be so much easier if I had the Byakugan._' He thought, then smirked. '_Then again, I'll probably learn that with the final scroll._'

Naruto tapped the ground with his foot, feeling the vibrations in the ground. He closed his eyes to increase his focus. He felt a dead end in the hallway to the left, and felt a liquid in the second hallway, but the one to the right, he felt something in the walls, possibly traps. But he felt something else…

Naruto raised his fist and punched the earth, destroying the secret door and revealing another dark staircase, leading to the lower levels. Naruto smirked. '_Pathetic. One would figure one of the legendary sannin would have a better defense._'

He began walking down the stairs, which only went a little below the upper level. He entered the dark hallway, when he stepped onto a tile, firing several kunai from the other end of the hall. Naruto assumed the Juken stance, and expelled Chakra from all points in his body, and began spinning like a top. 'Eight Trigrams Palms Great Heavenly Spin!' Naruto surrounded himself with spinning Chakra, repelling the incoming Kunai. Naruto stopped spinning, unimpressed.

Naruto walked forward, and after only two steps pressed a stone trigger, firing bamboo rods all throughout the passageway. Naruto quickly released one of his artificial gates and sprinted to the end, before the passage was completely filled with bamboo. He looked back at the thirty-foot long passage filled with Bamboo, unimpressed.

He kept walking for a hundred feet more, before stepping on something else, causing the fake wooden floor to drop open, sand falling into a pit of spiky bamboo. Naruto quickly jumped onto the ceiling and clung to it with chakra in his feet, looking ahead once more. The door at the end of the hall disappeared, covered in rocks. This was a true sannin trap. There wasn't a way out of this.

Naruto clung to the ceiling and meditated for a moment. '_Ingenious. The bamboo blocks the way back, and the rocks block the way forward, so even if the enemy manages to dodge the spikes, it's still the only way to fall. However…_' Naruto smirked, and looked down with his sharingan. '_I wonder what's below those spikes…_'

Naruto thrush his hand towards the pit of spikes. Breathing out, he forced Chakra through his palm, and manipulated it into a flamethrower. The fire spread down in a flaming column, circling and filling every shadowy corner in the dark room below, illuminating it with light. The fire burned everything in the room to a crisp, charring the very earth. When he was through, he released his grip on the ceiling and jumped down, only to see a giant mound of earth.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, the mound of earth blew up, sending earth flying in all directions. Naruto took out his bowstaff and twirled it in front of him, using it to shield himself from the dirt. Any earth that hit the bowstaff was spun around to the side, leaving Naruto completely clean. He planted his bowstaff into the earth and pushed it forward, channeling his chakra into the earth, and sending a wave of Chakra beneath the earth. When it reached the ground below where the dome once stood, he released the suppressed Chakra, causing an explosion beneath the earth, and sending the earth flying up, along with the few enemy sound ninja dressed in standard shinobi uniforms.

Naruto watched as his opponents stumbled to their feet, obviously shaken from his counterattack. Naruto started chuckling, breaking into a laugh, leaning onto his bowstaff for support. "HAHAHA! This is pathetic!"

When the dust cleared, five sound ninja stood up, pulling out kunai knives. "What's so funny, little boy?! You got a lucky shot, but this time we won't miss!"

Naruto forced himself to stop laughing to stare at the sound ninja. "You're no ninja. Stop playing around and get out of my way." He said as if this was all one big joke.

"All right, you asked for it kid!" One of the sound ninja charged, arming his arm to slash Naruto in half. Naruto simply stepped behind his bowstaff and kicked the tip on the ground, sending the tip up into the sound ninja's chin, and into the ceiling. The sound ninja fell to the floor, rubbing his throbbing skull. Naruto caught his spinning bowstaff while it was still in the air, now glaring at the 'ninja.'

"As I said, you're no ninja." Naruto kicked the fallen ninja to his comrades, knocking them all over. "This village was started less than five years ago. Any good ninja of the village would have to have a special ability, be a prodigy, or have joined as a missing nin. Few missing nins would join a village, since they want to get away from villages, and prodigies are as rare as bloodlines. Orochimaru only needed pawns, so he chose adults who wanted to be ninja, like you, but were too weak to be accepted into other villages. Then, he would only teach them the basics, and use them as distractions. Why do you think Konoha only lost six ninjas while sound and sand lost over a hundred?" He stepped forward, his enemies creeping back, scowling beneath a mask. "Run, now. There's nothing left for you here, except death."

That broke them. They fell to their knees, cowering before Naruto's words. Naruto slowly walked up to them, watching them cower against the wall. Soon, he was face to face with the trembling men. "Boo."

"AAAAAAAH!" They shouted, running down a hallway to the left. Naruto smirked before turning to the dark hallway to the right, forming the same flame in his hand. He followed the hallway for a ways, before sensing something.

On reflex, he jumped into the air as kunai flew from the walls. He jumped and dodged the incoming kunai. On more than one occasion, he would hit the broad side of the kunai to avoid getting hit. He jumped from wall to wall, and quickly jumped to the ceiling to avoid incoming Kunai, only to jump to the floor ahead of him to avoid kunai fired from overhead. Landing on his knees. Quickly, he focused his chakra into his arms and released it by punching the ground, sending the chakra into the floor, halls, and ceiling from all sides. The chakra literally burned the halls, melting the insides of the walls, and kunai, into a mush. Slowly the walls began to melt, and he jumped forward, so fast that he pulled some of the melted rock with him. He landed and looked back. The hall was in complete ruin, melting, blocking the exit. There was no going back now.

He no longer needed the torch, as the lava provided light for the remainder of the hall. It was short, only a few meters more. No doubt that whatever was behind there had heard him. He opened the door, and saw four people blocking the door to at the end of the hall.

The one with long dead-grey hair spoke first. "Well, surprise surprise. You're that brat from the exams. What're you doing here?"

"…Get outta my way. I've got business with Orochimaru."

The boy with pineapple hair and six arms looked at him oddly. "Why? You got a death wish?"

"Why don't you little kids go play in the mud? Let the host meet the guest." It was more of a command than an actual request.

The girl with long pink hair under a cap actually laughed. "Cocky little bastard, aren't you? How about we teach you a lesson?"

Naruto smirked. He knew this wouldn't take long. "Fine by me."

Tayuya pulled out a flute and activated the first level of her curse seal. She began playing, and summoned three Doki, each wearing similar clothing to the sound four. She sent them charging at Naruto from three different directions. Naruto wasn't impressed, and began running forward, and planted his bowstaff into the earth, jumping and using his momentum to kick the first demon in the face. When he hit the ground, he jumped into the air in a backflip. He loaded his leg for a strike, kicking the demon to the right, and sending it into the ground. Finally, he thrust his arm back, placing the other end of the bowstaff at the end of his other hand, and filled it with chakra. He pushed the end of the bowstaff into the last doki's face, bashing it back against the pink-haired girl. "One."

"Tayuya, are you alright?" asked the large round member with orange hair.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine Jiboro. Now let's get him!"

Jiboro was already gone, molding chakra and slamming his hands into the ground. As he did, a giant dome of earth engulfed Naruto, leaving him trapped inside.

"That'll teach him. I'm gonna enjoy this meal." Jiboro said to himself.

The boy with two grey heads laughed. "It's over. Jiboro's gonna drain him dry."

The other boy with six arms nodded, but formed a golden bow out of his saliva and mouth, readying an arrow in the same fashion. "Yeah, but just in case. Not just anyone can take down Tayuya so easily."

The other boy chuckled. "Hmhmhm. Yeah, but once your trapped inside Jiboro's dome, there's no escape. Look at Jiboro, Kidomaru. He's loving this. His chakra will be drained in three minutes tops."

Kidomaru set the arrow along the string, arming it all the same. "That kinda thinking will getcha killed Sakon, and I can't imagine Udon actually working, so try and stay alive."

"Heh. Whatever. Looks like we won't be doing much thi-"

"WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Jiboro screamed as he retreated from the dome. The dome was pulsing, veins of chakra visible within the earth. Jiboro placed his hands back onto the dome, trying to absorb more chakra, but shouted as he quickly withdrew them. He fell to his knees, staring at his burned hands. The chakra he tried to absorb was hot, and painful. It refused to enter another body.

Jiboro looked up and watched as the dome began to boil in the heat, and blue chakra beams began to sprout holes in the dome. One of the beams hit Kidomaru, who shouted as it sent him into a wall. The others didn't even notice, as the dome continued to release energy, until the earth could no longer contain it and it burst, forcing the blue chakra everywhere, filling every space in the large room, and deeply injuring the members of the sound four.

At ground zero of the blast stood Naruto, unharmed. He stood at the center of a small crater, scorched from the chakra. The whole room had felt his wrath, tiles cracked everywhere and lamps flickering from damage.

Jiboro was the first to stand. "Y-you're chakra…what happened? I couldn't absorb it."

Naruto scowled. "Not just anyone can take my chakra, fool. It's far more potent than yours. So potent that it literally burns with power. Not all chakra is the same."

"Impossible. How can your chakra be so different?" Jiboro asked dumbly.

Naruto looked slightly shocked. "You've never learned? Well, it wouldn't be worth my time to explain it." Naruto advanced, smirking again, twirling his bowstaff for fun. "Okay, that's two. I'll give you one more chance to hit me with everything you got. And then…you're out."

Kidomaru and sakon came out to join the fight. Tayuya stood up, but was obviously in no condition to fight with a broken arm and leg. Kidomaru made another bow and prepared several arrows, one for each of his other hands while his other three hands held the bow. "I'll finish you off!" He shouted "Final Fang Barrage!" He began firing arrow after arrow at Naruto, using all three hands. Whenever he used an arrow, he instantly made a new one out of golden saliva.

The barrage continued for two whole minutes, but none of them hit. Naruto spun his bowstaff around, jumping and knocking the arrows aside as he slowly made his way. Kidomaru began backing up as he continued to fire, but he forgot how close to the wall he was, and quickly ran out of room. He desparately tried to aim for spots he couldn't block, but Naruto easily danced around these, until he knocked one back at Kidomaru with such accuracy that it struck the bow in half. Kidomaru watched as the bow shattered from the force of the impact.

"…Three!"

Naruto folded his arms, pressing his forearms tightly beneath his armpits. Then, the arms separated just above his elbow. He held his arms while his upper arms, still attached to his body, turned to face his opponents. The area where the arms had sepatared were metal plates, with several small electrical inputs that hooked up with the other part of the arms. In the middle was a hole, supposedly where the bone had been removed and replaced with steel bone imitation. He began focusing Chakra into the hole, readying a large blast.

Sakon, the only one still standing firmly, realized their peril. He could feel the Chakra rising. Quickly he brought Udon out from his back. "Udon, hurry! Form the gate!" Udon felt the chakra rising, and quickly the two summoned the rashomon gate. However, even the demonic gate didn't hope to stand against Naruto's power.

Naruto finished charging his energy, and released it all in one giant blast. The chakra cannon sped forward in a giant wave, pulverizing the giant gate, and crashing into the sound four. The moment they hit the wall, Naruto quit firing the chakra cannon, leaving them alive. He had bashed the sound four against the wall, knocking them all out, but not to the point of death. Satisfied with his work, he walked over to them while reattaching his arms, and punched through the wall into the next hallway.

Naruto continued through the next hallway, noticing it continue deeper into the depths of the earth. There were several doors down this sloped hall, but none that concerned him. Orochimaru had an ego, and he'd place his throne room at the end of the hall.

He continued on, until he faced a large ceremonial doorway. It was decorated with symbols of a giant tree, and a small squirrel in the branches collecting a large pile of nuts. Naruto looked at it for a moment, trying to understand it, before realizing it was like Orochimaru trying to learn everything. _'So even that snake has an eye for beauty.'_ Thinking nothing more, he pushed the delicate doors open.

Inside was a dojo, with a matted floor and kanji art on the walls. In the center of the dojo there was a young man meditating. He had white hair flowing down his head, with some of it braided on the sides. He wore a clean white robe with a purple rope belt tied around his waist.

The young man opened his eyes. "Who are you? Why are you here in Orochimaru-sama's home?"

Naruto didn't reply at first, but responded by twisting his bowstaff, and separating them. Connecting them from the middle was a small chain in a small hollowed out part of the bowstaff. He stowed it in a twin holster he had behind his belt and readied his katana from over his shoulder. "It looks like I'll be needing this."

The blade that Naruto wielded was amazing. At first glance it was nothing more than a Katana, but it was far more than a simple katana. The cutting edge of the blade was pure diamond, forged with the steel surrounding it. The steel had kanji runes running down the blade, symbolizing the four elements, but at the very base of the sword held the kanji for 'life'. The handle was wrapped in blue velvet, with a small open string of blue gold-trimmed rope at the hilt for ceremonial decoration.

Naruto lifted the blade high, letting the light dance on the blade. "This is my sword, Redemption. You have the honor of being its first enemy."

Kimimaru stood, using his bloodline to form a sword out of his arm made of bone. "I am Kimimaro of the near-deceased Kaguya clan. As you can see, I can manipulate my skeleton at will."

Naruto watched in amusement. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I must say, that's an impressive bloodline. Wish I had it." Naruto lowered his sword, ready to fight. "I can tell you're powerful. Just beyond this room is Orochimaru, correct?"

Kimimaro nodded, knowing there was no use trying to hide it. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama is beyond this point. However, I cannot allow you to pass. Orochimaru-sama has placed his trust in me to stop you. Even if I must die."

Naruto shook his head, smiling sadly. "You won't die."

Kimimaro rushed at Naruto, readying a slash. "You speak in riddles."

Naruto lowered his head as Kimimaro neared. "It's not that I can't…" Kimimaro raised the sword. "…It's just not…right."

'CLANG!!'

Naruto raised his sword to parry the attack, knocking the bone blade aside and bringing his own down. However, before it could meet Kimimaro kicked Naruto back, but Naruto managed to grab his leg with his spare hand and tripped Kimimaro. Kimimaro responded by shooting a bone out of his back to keep him from falling, and kept growing it to push himself up, forcing him to headbutt Naruto, actually causing Naruto to spill some blood onto Kimimaro.

Naruto fell to the floor, but used the momentum to handspring back to his feet. He spun back, lowering himself for a swing at Kimimaro's ankles. But Kimimaro jumped, tilting his head to reach back and quickly pull out his spine, only to re-grow it. He front-flipped and prepared to strike with the whip, but Naruto swung his sword in a crescent-cut, slicing the bone in two, much to Kimimaro's amazement. Kimimaro landed behind Naruto, and jumped further to increase the distance.

Naruto slowly turned around to look Kimimaro in the eye, blood dripping down his face from his wound, which was quickly healing itself. "Can I ask you something?" Kimimaro nodded. "Why do you serve Orochimaru?"

Kimimaro's expression remained blank. "He saved me."

"Saved you?"

Kimimaro nodded, nearly smiling. "I was all alone, and he came for me. Even if he needs to use me, and he doesn't care about me, I'd go to hell for him. Is that not enough?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll never understand some people, but to each his own."

"I never expected you to understand. You could never understand how great it feels for someone like me to be needed…to be wanted…"

Naruto's head dropped, hiding his frown. "Yeah…you're right…" Quickly he regained his resolve and raised his sword. "It's over."

Kimimaro grew another sword, placing one in each hand. "Not yet."

Naruto shook his head. "Ah, but you've underestimated me." He pointed to Kimimaro's forehead. "You see that? That's my blood."

"Of course. That's the point of a battle, to injure your opponent."

"Ah yes, true. However, combat is much deeper than that. You must throw in tricks, and I happen to have one right here." Kimimaro couldn't see, but he could feel. Naruto's blood was forcing its way into his body!

"What have you done?!" Kimimaro demanded as he grabbed his forehead.

"Secret Konoha bloodline of the Oraka clan: blood manipulation. Simply put, I can control the flow of my own blood, inside and outside of my body, even forcing it into my opponent and damaging their insides." Kimimaro suddenly grabbed his neck, feeling pressure building. "I can even use my blood inside your body to block blood from reaching your brain."

Kimimaro stared at Naruto in awe "…Incredible…" He couldn't manage anymore before passing out. Naruto stepped up to him and checked his pulse. He released the blood from blocking his vessels, so he should be fine. Hardly any damage had been done to him anyway. Naruto sheathed his sword and continued on, leaving the boy to recover.

Across the dojo was another doorway. This doorway showed a golden sun radiating down upon the earth. Naruto didn't choose to pay attention to this one and passed through it. This next passage was different…far different.

A long red carpet was laid down upon the stairs leading upward. For the first time today, Naruto began his long ascent upward, to the heart of the operations. Naruto observed the paintings lining the walls. Many of them were classics he'd heard about, stolen from their owners and from public view. This passage was much longer than previous ones, but Naruto could sense himself slowly approaching his target. He'd been programmed with this chakra sense since birth; there was no mistaking it.

Finally, Naruto came to the final doorway. Unlike the others, it was decorated with a winding snake on both doors, with their heads meeting on the sides of both doors, serving as doorknobs. He placed his hand on the snake's small head and twisted it, and pushed forward into the dark room.

Inside there was Orochimaru, already wielding his Kusanagi sword, dressed in his normal combat robes. The room was dark, lit only by a few candles. In the middle there was a stone throne, with a giant snake head on top of the throne. It was a room of cold stone. Naruto could feel the icy chill of the air on his skin.

"I knew this day would come. They couldn't keep you contained forever." Orochimaru said happily. "Perhaps you will make a suitable opponent."

Naruto reached for Redemption, letting his Chakra flow through the blade, lighting up the five symbols carved onto the blade. "Where is it?"

Orochimaru reached into his robes and pulled out a small blue scroll. "If you can defeat me, it shall be yours." Orochimaru placed it back inside his robes, raising his Kusanagi to strike.

Naruto prepared to attack, swinging his sword to an underarm position, thrusting it out. "Let's go."

Orochimaru leaped into the air, swinging his sword from over his head, trying to kill Naruto quickly. But Naruto brought his arm up, using his underarm style to block it. Then he pushed off, forcing an opening in Orochimaru's defense. Quickly he slashed Orochimaru's stomach, but Orochimaru pulled his legs high to take the blow. Orochimaru grabbed the sword and thrust his own at Naruto's shoulder, piercing it. An odd clanging was heard, signifying that Orochimaru struck a metal implant. Both jumped back to recover from their wounds. Naruto, who'd been more badly wounded, didn't seem phased. Instead, he used a healing technique to recover. Due to a metal plate, he wasn't too injured from the strike.

Orochimaru quickly went through some handseals and shot five water bullets from his mouth. Naruto held his sword out, molding chakra with an affinity towards water. He allowed each water bullet to strike his sword, but instead of passing through the sword, the water bullets stuck to it, like an adhesive. Slowly, the water was absorbed by the sword, the kanji for water on the sword shining in the process. Naruto swung his sword, sending the same five water bullets back at Orochimaru. Orochimaru formed more handseals and spat an earth wall out before him. The water balls impacted harmlessly.

Naruto charged, bringing his sword to an overhand position and slicing through the rock barrier, but Orochimaru had this planned. He summoned a medium sized black snake to attack Naruto, but it was quickly cut in half before it would strike.

Now, there was nothing. Orochimaru disappeared. Naruto closed his eyes, and tried to feel, but the snake sannin was to quiet to detect by feel alone. So, Naruto decided to burn it all. He gathered Chakra deep into his coils and bundled himself up, and then as quickly as he did that he forced the Chakra out all of the Chakra pores in his body, igniting it with fire manipulation "Heat Wave!" The ignited Chakra expanded in a dome, burning everything it came in contact with, melting the candles, melting the very rock. The roof began to crumble, and soon the afternoon sunlight poured through small cracks in the roof.

Naruto felt it, among the derbis. Something was moving. Quickly he picked up his sword and charged. Just as Orochimaru shot out of the derbis, Naruto began his attack. Orochimaru hardly had time to look up before he was eye-to-eye with the boy. He felt a strange sensation in his wrists. He looked down, only to find two bloody stumps. "HUAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"I've finished Sandaime's work. And you just got that body, didn't you?" Naruto laughed at the pathetic old man. "You vile snake! You actually thought you had a chance against the Rebirth project? I haven't even realized my potential. Give me the scroll and get out of my sight, old man!"

Orochimaru had no choice. He used his arms to push the scroll out of his robe, letting it fall, only to have Naruto catch it in an instant. "Your dream to learn everything has brought you to ruin. How ironic." Orochimaru could take no more, and stood to flee. Naruto watched the snake as he crashed right through the door, running from his foe. Naruto shook his head in shame. "He fears death, like all mortals. Sometimes I wish I could feel it, just once…"

Naruto untied the blue scroll, revealing more lines of various sizes on the page. Naruto reached to remove his forehead plate, revealing the giant ball of Chakra making up his brain. Naruto's pupils vanished as he entered a trance. The blue chakra leapt out, falling onto the paper, absorbing whatever information it could have. As the blue energy returned to Naruto's head, so,ething clicked, and long-forgotten memories and techniques flooded his mind. Naruto's pupils returned, still staring sadly at the scroll that further separated him from humanity. He didn't get it. He just became perfect. He should be happy, but he wasn't. Not even close. He gently attached the plate once more, securing his human form. He sheathed his sword and fired an energy blast into the floors below him. He jumped through, activating his new Byakugan to see where he would land.

When he reached the end of his makeshift shortcut, he found himself in an experimentation room. Several of Orochimaru's hideous creations were held here. Snakes in jars, twisted animal parts in drug jars, even a human hand on a pedestal. Naruto walked over to the hand and noticed the ring. It bore the Kanji fore 'the Void'. Naruto slowly removed the ring and put it in his pocket.

Next he went for the thing he'd been looking for with his Byakugan. On a shelf, there was a safe. Naruto placed his hand on the safe and used extreme-heated chakra to melt the front. When it was melted enough, he tore his way through to find a small outfit, shirt and pants. They were the clothes meant for him. Unfortunately, Orochimaru had taken them, even if he knew he couldn't use them. Why he took them, Naruto didn't know and didn't care. He slipped off his old clothing to put on the oversized dark blue shirt with a shoulder protector on the right shoulder. The black pants were baggy and long with a shuriken and kunai pouch on both legs, and the uniform came with a thin pair of sandals. Naruto knew what to do, and when the materials felt his chakra, they stretched to fit. The last thing was a long blue sash tied around his waist, falling to his feet. He admired himself in his new Project Rebirth uniform. It wasn't half bad. He kept the ring. He knew where it came from. Itachi had one, too.

Finally, he punched past the safe, and on the other side was his last weapon, his silver bow. It was made from an ancient tree that's bark would turn silver after being dried for five years. It had an incredible draw weight of two hundred pounds, but Naruto instinctively knew how to aim it, and how to make Chakra arrows. He placed the silver bow behind his back with his other weapons, and walked out of the room.

Naruto was all set to leave, but there was one more thing he wanted to do. He used his Byakugan to find the prisoners. He walked up to the ledge, held out his finger. Firing bolts of Chakra, he destroyed the locks on each of the cages as he pointed to them. The prisoners slowly stepped out of their cages, in awe of their new freedom. Naruto was slightly shocked. There were even mothers with infants and little children. He couldn't believe Orochimaru had been so cruel.

The largest one looked up at Naruto. "Boy…did you free us?" Naruto nodded, his face blank. "Why?"

Naruto jumped down, and took out his bow. He created a Chakra string and using a chakra arrow, shot through the locked door leading out. "Follow me if you want your freedom." The whole group watched as the boy kicked down the damaged door and walked into the darkness. Slowly, the rest of the group followed.

"Mommy, who is that boy?" Asked a little child.

The woman shook her head. "I don't know, son, but be thankful. He's taking us away form here."

"So he's our hero?" Asked the little boy.

"…Yes…" The woman said with a smile.

Those two didn't know it, but Naruto had heard what they'd said from far ahead. It brought a tear to his eye, knowing that someone liked him.

There were no traps activated down this pathway. It was the same one he'd entered from. Luckily he'd already dealt with the traps. As they entered up the stairs from where he'd come from before, he led them up the winding stairs, and finally into the open air. When they reached the top and were in the open air, the open sky, some cried in joy. They'd not seen the sun for months.

Naruto remained unmoving, with a blank face. "You're free." He said simply. He began walking into the forest, to who knows where.

"Wait!" One man shouted. The rest of the prisoners watched as the boy turned to them, seeing his face clearly for the first time. "Please, tell us your name so we can thank you properly."

Naruto stared at them for a minute, before turning around and walking off into the woods, leaving the refugees to care for themselves. Slowly, they'd disperse and head to town, to spread stories of their hero.

Naruto didn't know what to do now. He was complete, but for what purpose? He'd have to go back to where it all started. The lab was the only place he'd find answers. It would be painful, but he had no choice. It was time to find out why he was born.

"Orochimaru-sama, I got what we needed." Kabuto told a recovering Orochimaru.

Orochimaru didn't even seem sad about losing his hands. He was lost in thought over the future. "Good. Begin the operation. We'll go into hiding for a while. Completing this will take a while."

Kabuto bowed. "I understand. I'll begin preparations immediately, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he left the room. "Kukuku. Just you wait, Naruto. You and Konoha will pay. I'll make you pay for what you've done to me!"

Next Time: I Promise!

**Notes**

I'd just like to say that I'm very disappointed with Kishimoto. I expected more out of Akatsuki than the typical 'Buahaha! Ima rule the world, bitches!' I expected more, like some kinda cult summoning that statue to destroy the world and begin anew or something creative like that. Akatsuki will NOT be trying to rule the world this time.

Well, I gotta say I'm happy with this chapter. Next one will be in Konoha with Sasuke. I'll be switching back and forth between the two.

Everyone already knows this isn't a Yaoi, but I just wanna say that I've got nothing personal against Yaoi. People have their own beliefs, and I have mine.

This fic looks like it's gotten of to a good start, so I'm happy. Next chapter will be up soon. Leave a review!

Later

Tsurugi-Sama


	3. I Promise!

**Project Rebirth: Unit One**

I Promise!

Sasuke lay in his hospital bed, staring at the all too familiar ceiling. He'd been sent there shortly after he returned three days ago, and had made a near-full recovery. Sasuke was cleared to leave, but he didn't feel like getting up yet.

He was just in his dark blue shirt and white sweats. He was still contemplating the events in the valley of the end. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who'd never shown any particular talent in the academy, had been Konoha's top secret failure. It was too much to take in at once.

The past three days, he'd received many visitors, from his team in the retrieval mission, to Sakura, to his sensei Kakashi, but he hadn't said a word to them. He just turned over, showing them his back, and continued thinking to himself. They still didn't know. They couldn't understand. But Sasuke knew…and it hurt to know that the boy he considered to be his best friend, and who returned that connection, still did not trust him enough to let him further in…to try to help save him from himself.

"Well, you look better." Kakashi said, arriving for the third time. Unlike the times before, he wasn't reading his book this time. He looked down at Sasuke with his usual passive face, even if in truth he was worried for his remaining pupils. "Sakura's worried. You've been bedridden for three days. Surely by now, you can stand."

Sasuke just glared at him. "So I see discussing what happened is not yet a moot point. If that is what you wish…but in one hour, the Hokage wishes to see you and the rest of your retrieval squad." Sasuke nodded slowly, knowing he couldn't get out of this one. "Well, I'll leave you alone for now." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. "Take this and go eat. You haven't had a decent meal in days, have you?" He joked. With that, he left calmly through the door.

Sasuke stood up, stretching his body and testing the cold tiled floor with his feet. He put on his sandals and opened the window. He didn't want to go through all the checkout procedures now. He jumped, running his hand along the building as he fell, using chakra to cause drag and slow his descent. He landed with a soft thud, and began making his way to a place where he knew he could eat in peace.

He saw the sign, the small building with a warm feeling. It seemed to somehow thaw some of Sasuke's bitterness. He pushed past the high curtain and took a seat at the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Ah, Uchiha-san! What a pleasant surprise!" The old man said happily. Sasuke quietly ordered a bowl of miso ramen with extra pork on it, in a tone telling the old man that he wasn't in a mood to talk. He nodded, and began cooking up the delicious noodles in silence. Sasuke was served, but only placed the money on the table as he slowly began picking at the noodles.

The old man knew Sasuke knew what had happened to Naruto. He hadn't been at his shop for over the past three days, and he hadn't told them he was going anywhere. He and his daughter were getting worried. When he thought about it, Naruto had been acting weird the last time he'd come with Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't eat. He just sat there, picking at the floating noodles. Really, he wasn't hungry, and there were more important things ahead. But he couldn't help remembering the time that he'd spent with Naruto the day before he left.

**Flashback**

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said, staring at his feet.

Sasuke turned around, still carrying his bag of groceries. "Naruto? What's up with you, dobe? You've been locked up in your room for over a week"

Naruto shook his head sadly. "It's nothing…hey, wanna grab a bite to eat? My treat." He offered, clearly hoping he'd accept.

Sasuke gave a small nod. Naruto had been acting weird ever since the day Tsunade became Hokage over a week ago. The first day, he was heard whimpering in the fetal position from the other side of his apartment door. After that, he wouldn't come to training, he refused to leave his apartment for anything other than food, and he wouldn't answer when anyone talked to him. In fact, this was the first time Naruto had talked to anyone in the village since the Hokage inauguration.

Naruto and Sasuke walked side-by-side to Ichiraku's under the starry night sky. Sasuke could feel the boy beside him, but the one time Sasuke wanted Naruto to say something, the usually loud boy kept his lips closed. The walk was done in silence.

They reached the Ichiraku Ramen shop, and were greeted by a chipper Ayame. Sasuke gave a small wave, but Naruto didn't even notice. Ayame looked confused, but quickly recovered her cheery smile and asked them their orders.

When he saw that Naruto was still in his own little world, he decided to order first. "I'll have tonkatsu ramen with some green tea." Sasuke said, turning to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were hidden by his bangs. He still had this shameful aura around him. "Um, Naruto-kun, do you want anything?" Ayame asked kindly.

Sasuke sighed and whacked Naruto's head. But Naruto didn't shout. He just rubbed his head and looked up. "Oh…yeah, sorry. I'll have miso ramen with extra pork and oolong tea, please."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto said please. Something was very wrong.

They waited in silence until their ramen arrived. It was starting to get to Sasuke. Naruto was acting too strangely to avoid question.

Finally, the dreary silence was broken by two soft thuds as Teuchi delivered their ramen and wished them well as they ate. Sasuke grabbed a pair of chopsticks for both him and Naruto he handed them to Naruto, who was once again staring off into space. "Oi, Naruto. The food's here." Naruto tilted his head, just noticing Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes. "Oh…yeah…" Naruto took the chopsticks and cracked them.

"Itadakimasu." They said together, and began eating and drinking. Well Sasuke did. Naruto became busy picking at his food. Sasuke watched as he took small bites as Naruto's poking turned to small stabs, until he was snapping his chopsticks madly at the food, breaking the meat and vegetables and noodles, sending waves slashing around the bowl. And his eyes…at fist glazed over, slowly turned hateful, and soon glistened with rage.

"Naruto!" Sasuke almost shouted. He caught Naruto by surprise, and heard a crack as Naruto's chopsticks broke between his fingers. The anger drained from his eyes, leaving only remnants of emotion. He turned to look at Sasuke, but quickly looked away from his questioning eyes. "Sorry…" Naruto said, grabbing another pair of chopsticks and resumed poking his ramen.

Sasuke couldn't let Naruto off this time. Too many questions were amassing in Sasuke's head. "So…you finally going to talk, dobe?" He asked, turning his eyes to catch him out of the corner of his vision.

Naruto didn't look at him. He just kept poking his ramen. "You're a good guy, Sasuke." He simply stated. Sasuke exhibited some shock, before Naruto continued. "You've saved my life more than once, and I've never thanked you. I'm such an asshole." He chuckled. "Thank you, Sasuke…thanks for everything.

"Naruto, wha-"

"I'm sorry. Please tell the others I'm sorry too. They've given me memories that I'll never forget." Naruto said, a small smile creeping onto his face. He stood up, and laid down more than enough for their ramen.

"Naruto, where're you-"

"My apartment." He said, dusting his orange jumpsuit off.

"Naruto, what's the problem? Did something happen?" Sasuke asked, turning around.

"…Nothing that you should worry about."

"Bu-"

"Just, drop it, Sasuke. I can't tell you. Maybe tomorrow…but not today. Not here. Not now. Please don't make me." He gave Sasuke a small smile, turning enough for Sasuke to see the side of his face.

Sasuke gave up, and decided to continue tomorrow. "All right. We're meeting at training ground 4 tomorrow. Please show up."

"…You're a good friend, Sasuke." Naruto said, pushing aside the curtain. "Good-bye, Sasuke."

"…" Sasuke felt something inside of him. He got a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

And these feelings of his tended to be right.

**Present**

That was the last time they ever talked on friendly terms. The next day, he'd left at dawn, and the entire village had been sent out to retrieve him, but Naruto was too far gone now.

Sasuke quit poking his ramen and set down his chopsticks. "I'm not hungry." He said, turning around. He caught sight of the seat next to him, where just a few days ago they'd been sitting together. Sasuke didn't think he'd be coming back here. It wouldn't feel right.

Now Sasuke understood his words. He'd been planning this ever since he'd retrieved the scrolls Tsunade and Jiraiya had kept hidden. Naruto had given him his final message to the village. But why was Naruto sorry? Was it about him leaving? No, that couldn't be it. He had fought to leave. He wouldn't be sorry about leaving. It was something else, but Sasuke couldn't figure it out.

Sasuke walked out and started wandering aimlessly. It had started raining since he entered the ramen stand. Almost everyone else had gone inside to avoid the downpour. Sasuke felt that was for the better. He liked the quiet, and the soft pitter-patter of the rain falling to the ground was a worthy price to avoid the loud commerce of the markets. He let his feet guide him, separating his mind and his body. _'I'm sorry. Please tell the others I'm sorry too. They've given me memories that I'll never forget.'_ Those words, an apology to something, yet that something was hidden in meaning. Naruto had left him with this: his final message to Konoha…and in the valley, he left him with the truth. Sasuke now had the truth. Naruto trusted him that he would use it well.

Sasuke's feet led him to the war memorial, and to the three posts. He walked over to the center post. The same one Naruto had been tied to all those months ago. He walked up to it and placed his hand on it. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since those carefree days, with simple training and easy D-rank missions. Even if by some miracle Naruto did come back, he doubted things could ever be the same.

"Sasuke-kun…" A soft feminine voice said from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura, looking down. "Looks like we both had the same idea, huh?"

Sasuke nodded, turning back to the stump. Sakura walked over, started to reach out to touch it, placing her hand on the top of the stump next to Sasuke's. There was silence for a moment before a third hand found residence on the top of the stump beside Sasuke's. They looked up, but Kakashi wasn't staring at them, still looking at the stump, at which he was soon joined once again by his two remaining students. They stood there, wishing that a fourth hand would join theirs on the stump. But such a thing never happened, and now it probably never would.

"…Come on, you two. Hokage-Sama wants us at the meeting. She specifically requested you, Sasuke." The two students nodded, and they took off silently through the trees.

**Break**

It looked like a scrapheap. Nothing more. It's steel door was bashed in, and very unorganized boards were screwed onto the entrance. The surrounding stone blocks were riddled with vandalism and other forms of deterioration visibly showing on the old facility. It was huge by building standards, at least five times the size of the ninja academy. Despite it being long hidden, it had obviously been raided. The wooden boards were signs of that, and the remnants of triggered traps surrounding the entrance.

"This is it." He said. The place he was conceived and born. The place where it all began. Konoha was still many miles away, but he wouldn't return there. Even though he was only a child, he remembered the layout perfectly, but if it had been raided, things would be a mess, and far more difficult to find.

Naruto sighed, and drew his sword. With one strike he shattered the boards, and entered the darkness, ready to find the answers he so desperately sought.

**Break**

Sasuke stood next to his team in the Hokage's personal chamber. It was much larger than the Hokage office, tiled with soft aqua colors with peach walls hosting many fine pieces of arts. This chamber was often used to treat important visitors to a good time, rather than have them meet in the smaller office. At the head of the room was the Hokage, for once actually wearing the formal Hokage robes over her normal outfit. She wasn't wearing the hat, but it was enough to show her concern for the matter was clear, and giving them the message of her authority.

Sasuke stared around him at the other members. Among them were people who Naruto had known, the remaining rookie nine and Gai's team, and the sand trio, along with several other Jonin and ANBU, the council, Jiraiya and Iruka-sensei. In all, there numbered over a hundred in the room, in a formation of ten by ten.

The Hokage was pacing the room, lost in thought. She'd been pacing since everyone had arrived. Then, she stopped, and turned to Sasuke. "So, Uchiha, you encountered Naruto in the valley of the end, engaged in combat, and were knocked unconscious after being thrown into the rockface. After which, the target escaped into Sound country, leaving you as were to be discovered approximately ten minutes later by Hatake Kakashi. Is there anything else you wish to add to this?" Tsunade asked, keeping a serious gaze.

Sasuke nodded, and reached for his ninja pouch attached to his sweatpants. Slowly he unzipped the pouch, letting the buzzing sound fill the room. He reached into the pouch, pulling out the only two items within the pouch: a red and yellow scroll. He thrust them out in front of him, watching as all eyes fell on the two scrolls. "I believe you'll recognize these."

Sakura stared, clearly confused at the connection. "Uhh…Sasuke-kun, what're the scrolls for? They don't look too special…" He voice trailed off, and everyone's questions went on ice as they noticed Tsunade and Jiraiya staring at the scrolls, both going terribly white. Jiraiya reached into his robes, his hands scrambling all over for something that was not there. Tsunade turned to watch Jiraiya, praying it wasn't true, that Jiraiya still had his. When Jiraiya found what he was looking for, a metal scroll case hooked to the inside of his robe, He opened the tube and shook it, but only found air. Jiraiya dropped it, letting it hang from it's chain as he stared at the scrolls in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke hadn't moved. He kept his eyes on the Hokage, awaiting another reaction. Quickly, the Hokage ran out of the room, heading to the scroll closet. They all heard the explosion of cracking wood as she barged through the locked door, and then heard…nothing. A minute later, Tsunade came back into the room, looking like she'd just been sucker punched by someone with her strength. She sat on her cushion in the front of the chamber, almost looking dead. No one knew how to react. No one knew just what to say. After minutes of tense silence, Tsunade looked up again at the two scrolls, still outstretched in Sasuke's hands.

"…Did he give them to you?" Tsunade asked, defeated.

Sasuke lowered his hands, all eyes on him. "Yeah, right before we fought. He told me everything…" Sasuke said, bowing his head.

Kakashi looked over at Tsunade. "Hokage-Sama…would you please tell us what those scrolls mean? And how they relate to Naruto?"

Tsunade contemplated it. It would be leaked out soon enough, but still…

"Hokage-Sama…what's happened to Naruto?" Iruka asked.

When she didn't answer, Sasuke spoke. "If you stay silent, I'll tell them Naruto's version. But I've already heard his. I want to hear yours."

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya started. "We can't keep the Rebirth Project a secret any longer. Not with things the way they are. With Naruto gone, knowing what's happened, we have to release this information."

"…Just what has Konoha been up to?" Gaara asked, speaking for the first time since he returned.

Tsunade nodded, grabbed a bottle of Sake from inside her robes, and took a long swig. Her face tightened as the liquid traveled through her like fire. Gathering up her courage, she corked it and turned to the crowd.

"I'll start with a little story. Nearly thirteen years ago, the Nine-tailed fox attacked the-"

A random ninja intervened. "Hokage-Sama, please forgive me, but we all know the story of how the Yondaime sealed the Fox inside Naruto. I'm sure even the children know." All of the younger ninja nodded, a little ticked at being called kids. "Please, continue." Sasuke sighed. They all fell for it, as he did until only days ago.

The Hokage smiled sadly. "Yes…it was a wonderful ploy." Everyone looked at her, clearly confused. "Think about this: the third Hokage sealed part of Orochimaru's souls without a medium to contain the soul. The Yondaime used the same technique on the demon fox. The death god takes both their souls, sending them to the afterlife. Therefore, there are no souls remaining to be sealed."

"But…then why lie about sealing it inside of him? How does it relate to those scrolls and Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"To explain that, I'll have to start from the beginning. When Konoha was founded years ago, the first Hokage started researching a project. He was succeeded by the second and third and fourth, with help from the most skilled ninja and scientists in Konoha, and even some from allied nations. However, even among those great minds, only a small inner circle knew about the project's purpose."

"And…that was?" Shikamaru asked, getting interested. He was actually losing his lazy demeanor.

"First, there's more to the story. The research and materials needed for the project were all gathered and completed shortly before the Yondaime became Hokage. When he heard of the project, he was hesitant, yet decided it was for the best. Thus, the actual experiments were carried out, beginning Project Rebirth."

The council members spoke up, Utatane Koharu representing them. "And why was the council never informed of these events?"

Tsunade bowed her head. "The council was formed to both advise the Hokage and assist with day-to-day affairs, and to provide a system of checks and balances so the Hokage did not become too powerful."

"It seems that we failed in that." Mitokado Homura said.

"Yes…perhaps you did." Tsunade whispered, before continuing. "The project's purpose…" She paused, still wondering if she should continue. She swallowed her pride and better judgment, and continued. "Project Rebirth had but one purpose: to create a new kind of warrior, one that would put all shinobi obsolete." She saw the realization begin to dawn on them. "They took a piece of DNA from the most powerful shinobi in the world: the Yondaime Hokage, as the base for the experiment. Using that, they manipulated it, altering it's structure, and made it multiply, creating another living being." She paused, gathering her courage. There was no going back now. "Have any of you ever noticed how Naruto is the exact image of the Yondaime? And how he mastered so many jutsu so quickly?"

Hinata had tears in her eyes. It was too hard to believe. "No…no, it can't be! It's not possible! Naruto can't be a…a…!"

Tsunade nodded sadly. "Naruto Uzumaki: the codename given to the first clone of the Yondaime Hokage; the prototype unit of Project Rebirth. Years of research helped to create him, and every jutsu known at the time was programmed into his core. Even the majority of the bloodlines of the earth were coded into his DNA, including the Byakugan, Sharingan, Mokuton, and even bloodlines of other nations, including Hyoton. However, his powers do not stop there. He can alter his DNA if he encounters any new bloodlines by observing it with his sharingan, and then copying that part of the DNA into his own, producing a copy of the ability. In this way, his strength is limitless."

Seeing that the crowd was in shock, and Sasuke was still awaiting the rest, she continued. "The Yondaime's DNA continued to grow and create him inside of a test tube in the research lab. While doing that, we…manipulated his growth, for maximum potential, making sure that all his body parts were growing without any abnormalities, as well as constructing new parts and integrating them into his growing body. He was to be Konoha's trump card. We suspected that at the age of three, he would have already surpassed the Yondaime." Tsunade said.

"And…why didn't he?" Kakashi asked, dazed at all that he's been told.

Tsunade pointed to the scrolls in Sasuke's hands. "Shortly before he was born, or hatched, whichever you like to use, he showed something we'd tried to eliminate from his knowledge…" Tsunade was afraid of continuing, and went silent.

"…Tsunade-Sama…" Shino spoke quietly.

Jiraiya, seeing that Tsunade was having trouble continuing, walked forward and took over for Tsunade. "We tried to eliminate emotion, and implanted thought of loyalty to Konoha by using Genjutsu to paint his mind. Unfortunately, when he was…hatched…he was laughing. We knew what emotions could lead to, and we couldn't use someone so human as a living weapon. So…" Jiraiya bowed his head. "We scrapped the project. We couldn't find a way to eliminate human emotion from the mind. We could have continued, but the fourth decided against it, for reasons he never told us."

"That doesn't answer the question." Another random ninja stated.

Jiraiya nodded. "yes. Well, shortly after the project was scrapped, a cover-up was needed, and a week after the project was scrapped and Naruto was created, the Kyubi attacked the village. The Yondaime ordered the cover-up. We were ordered to make it seem a though he sealed the fox inside of him. Then, we placed barriers inside of his mind to lock away the knowledge, hoping he would grow up as a normal ninja."

"And you never expected it to break through?" Neji asked.

"Well, you see…we had planned on telling Naruto, but only when he was deemed emotionally mature enough to take it. We didn't want him to hear it now, when he's only becoming a man, when he was so emotionally fragile. But we never intended to release the knowledge we locked away. That's why we had the scrolls. There were three, one given to each of the Sannin. Naruto found ours, and he's probably gone to Orochimaru to take the third, and his weapon."

"Along with the scrolls, we each had a weapon. Now, Naruto has them all. I doubt Naruto could bring himself to destroy Konoha…but…if he did, I believe he could wipe out the village if he desired." He fell silent, letting the others absorb it.

Iruka let a tear slide down his cheek. No…this couldn't be. Naruto was an experiment? A clone?! No. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that that innocent little boy was an inhuman weapon. Sakura had tears in her eyes, clearly taking this hard. Kakashi was just shocked, finding it impossible to believe. And Sasuke hadn't moved since the explanation began. Everyone else took in the information slowly, finding several truths in it.

It all stopped when Shizune barged into the room, panting. "Tsunade-Sama! There's something you should see!"

Tsunade stood, quickly regaining her composure for the sake of face. "Better you tell me, fast!"

"On one of the old monitors, outside of the abandoned research facilities, they spotted Naruto-kun destroying the entrance and entering the facility! If we go now, we can still catch him!"

The room all turned dark at Shizune's words. Then, all turned to Tsunade. She was the Hokage, and she still had to give the orders.

Tsunade waited a moment to respond, recovering from shock, before masking herself in an aura of command. "Everyone here, we have to catch him at the facility! Try to reason with him, if you can! Don't engage in combat unless absolutely necessary! Remember, he knows thousands of jutsu, and he can copy new ones, even bloodlines! Meet at the gates in fifteen minutes, and alert all other ninja you meet to join! Now, scatter!"

The shinobi all ran through separate entrances and opened windows to escape. In seconds, only Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were left.

"…Shizune, go get prepared…" Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded, and took Tonton with her while she got prepared.

"…Tsunade, do you really think we can stop him?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. Our only hope is to reason with him. And if he does attack…"

Jiraiya nodded sadly. "I really hope it doesn't come to that, but will he really come back now that he knows?"

Tsunade looked down. "Well, we don't know. We know he's angry, but anger can be soothed. For now, let's prepare. We need to get there, ASAP."

He nodded. "Right."

**Break**

"Damnit…Damnit…DAMNIT!!!" Naruto roared. He'd searched the entire facility, but it was trashed! It must have already been looted! Any remaining data was already gone! If there was anything new here, he'd never find it now! He angrily kicked the desk he'd been looking through, sending it straight through the wall. Then he ran to the machine in the center of the circular room. Above were several tubes and wires that looked like a brain, all running down to a spot in the center, where a large glass orb several feet wide stood on a pedestal above another tube. The womb.

Naruto ran his fingers along a tiny piece of the glass. The place where he was created. All the machines surrounding it had long since been removed, yet the womb was still full of bubbling juices artificially produced to resemble a real womb. The tube below it had a hatch. It was the birth canal, and the locked hatch was the gate to the world. Naruto looked up at it with a small smile, a few tears running down his face. "Mother…"

In the room of cold steel, surrounded by shattered desks, splintered wood and broken glass, stood this perfect machine, still humming with some life, the blue glass ball swirling the juices around. This was the thing that gave him life; that held him and made him feel safe and comfortable as an infant before birth. He fell to his knees and raised his arms, as if trying to hug the giant machine, but just as he was about to wrap his arms around the base, he hunched over in a ball, holding himself, crying as hard as he could. This was his mother: a bunch of machines, one that held no smile, no welcome, no warmth, and no love; one that could never hold him and tell him it would be all right.

Now, it truly dawned on Unit One: he could never be loved. He was created out of science and a need to defy god, not love or even a night of passion. His world was cold; freezing, an endless abyss of sorrow. Why him? He'd always been a good boy, protecting the village, saved the bridge in the land of waves, he even helped bring the new Hokage! So why was he the one without love? Why…? WHY?!

"Well well, it seems I found you first." Shikamaru said lazily.

Naruto gasped, before wiping his tears and standing, drawing his bow and using his chakra to create an arrow of wind. He aimed beside Shikamaru's heart, ready to fire. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear you wimper." Shikamaru said. "Put your bow down. I'm not stupid enough to fight you."

Naruto quickly lowered his bow. "So, Tsunade told you everything. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yup, everything, Unit One." Shikamaru said.

Naruto flinched, but remained silent. "If you're here to try to take me back, forget it!"

"Nope. Just wanna talk." He said.

"…About what?" Naruto asked warily.

"…Why? Did you think we'd all really hate you if we figured it out?" He asked, showing some sadness.

"…No." Naruto said, bowing his head.

"Then why?" Shikamaru asked, daring to step forward.

"…" Naruto turned away.

"Naruto…"

"So I'm Naruto again? What happened to Unit One?" He said angrily, giving him a killer look over his shoulder.

"…Naruto, please tell me."

Naruto turned around, more teals sliding down his cheek. "I…I can't tell you."

"Could you tell me?" They turned to watch Sasuke walk in, followed by every other ninja in the group, forming a circle around Naruto. Naruto eyed them all, placing his hand behind his belt for his folded bowstaff.

"I was wondering when all of you would come out of hiding." He spoke calmly, keeping a blank face. Sakura wanted to say something, but found her tongue tied, unable to form anything other than a small grunt. Kakashi, however, retained his shinobi resolve.

"Naruto, why won't you come home? We're all worried about you." Kakashi said.

"…You really wanna know why?" Naruto spoke evilly.

"Yes! Please, tell us the problem so we can fix it and bring you home with us!" Gai shouted with Lee nodding and giving a good guy pose.

"Yes! We can help you, Naruto-kun! Just tell us how!" Lee shouted.

"Naruto, I'd like to help you, like you helped me." Gaara said calmly.

Naruto chuckled. "Fine. I'll tell you." He turned around and placed a hand on the machine. "Tsunade and Jiraiya know what this is. This is the thing that created me, the womb from which I was born."

"What does that have to do with the problem?" Tenten asked.

Naruto didn't turn around. "When a child is born, they are born as god wanted them to be: created out of love between two people, creating the most important bonds one can have." He removed his hand and began flexing it, as if deciding whether or not to punch something. "I was created out of a desire to kill, to take the hits and destroy so others would not have to! I'm nothing but a tool!" He shouted. "I'm nothing more than a tool that can be thrown away; a defect that many would want to be sent to the scrap pile! I'm a sin! Human's attempt to become god! I shouldn't even be alive! I'm blasphemy, a heathen, and one who has no hope of a future! I'm not even human!" He roared, freezing everyone. Everyone but Sasuke.

"You're not hated, Naruto." Sasuke said, slowly advancing. "You may not have those bonds, but you have still formed others. Everyone here wants you back!" He walked up to the shorter boy, trying to place a hand on his shoulder. "Please…let's start over. Forget this project! Just…please…"

The hand almost connected, with Naruto actually showing a slight shine of hope in his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, it died, replaced with the shining Sharingan. Naruto swatted the hand away and kicked Sasuke into Kakashi, sending them both over. "STAY AWAY!!!"

There was silence as Naruto stared at the crowd, ready to attack the next one to walk forward. He heard a footstep from behind him, and quickly turned on the heel, his eyes filling with hatred as the Hokage approached. "You!" He drew his sword, only to be stopped as Tsunade raised a metal rod with a button on top, her thumb ready to bash through the safety glass and press the red button.

"Naruto, please come back peacefully. None of us want to lose you." She said calmly.

Naruto didn't move. "So you can experiment on me more? So you can use me to kill your enemies again?! No! I won't go back! I've repeated myself enough!! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!" He roared. Many shinobi were now averting their eyes, afraid to meet the Sharingan's gaze. Only those somewhat close to Naruto now continued to watch as Tsunade spoke again.

"If you don't, I'll be forced to destroy you." She threatened.

Naruto chuckled. "I can't be destroyed, old hag! Remember? You made me to be perfect!"

Tsunade held her ground. "You think we wouldn't plan a last resort? I know your weakness! Many of your organs have been altered, and you don't have a beating heart or lungs. Those weren't necessary considering one of your bloodlines. However, if your core is destroyed, it's over." Tsunade explained.

Naruto froze. He'd been hoping she'd forgot about that. "So…you think you can actually destroy me?!"

"If you refuse to cooperate. We can't have you as a threat to our shinobi or our allies!"

"I'm undefeatable! I won't die so easily!" Naruto smirked.

Tsunade frowned and bowed her head. For a moment, time froze, and the tension filled the room. Finally, she whispered "I'm sorry."

"NO!!" Sasuke shouted, lunging for Tsunade with others following, but it was too late. Her thumb slammed down on the button, igniting the explosive tags that had been placed on Naruto's core.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes and stared at the switch. "What?! This can't be!" She pressed again and again, desperately trying to activate the bombs. Sasuke had stopped, and lowered his head, smiling that Naruto was still alive. "Why won't it work?!"

Naruto smirked, and pulled up his shirt. Using his chakra, he pulled back the front of his stomach, actually tucking it up higher into his body. There, in the center, was a glimmering white sphere. "See, old hag? I told you you couldn't kill me." He said, returning his body to normal.

"Wh-where are the tags?!" Tsunade questioned, rather loudly.

Naruto just kept grinning. "What do you think I was doing in my apartment for six days?" He questioned. Tsunade froze, realizing what he meant. "I stashed them in my apartment. I do believe you just blew up my old home, along with anything else you might have found useful." He said happily.

Tsunade crushed the trigger. She knew she should have ordered an early investigation of his house before the meeting, but had decided against it, praying for there to still be hope.

Sasuke had crawled up behind Naruto, who turned to meet him. Both eyes met Sharingan eyes. Sasuke was the first to speak. "Naruto, I promised to bring you back! I'm going to do that, even if I have to break both our bodies to bring you back! And I'm not the only one here who's willing to fight for you." At that queue, several of the Shinobi took a battle stance, ready to charge.

Naruto quit grinning, and look from Sasuke to everyone in the room, then back to Sasuke, radiating anger. "You still don't get it? I'm through with you! I'm through with you all! Can't you see you're only making it worse?!" He held out his hands, balling into fists as he stared at them, feeling the metal-enlaced bones move beneath his skin. "I was not born human, I was created by them, to become their doll; an attempt to turn humans to god! And all my creators have used me and betrayed me! So, from this day forward, I stand alone!" Naruto roared, raising his hand and sending a wave of Chakra through the ceiling, vaporizing it. Before anyone could act, he jumped through it, landed in the forest, and was off half a mile away before anyone else could climb through the top.

Sasuke watched the calm forest act as though nothing had happened, and slammed his fists down onto the remaining metal supporting him. Many of his teammates came up behind him, trying to calm him down.

Tsunade bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I really did want him to come home." She said, trying to cover her tears.

"Sasuke, don't worry. Someday, we'll bring him back." Kakashi said, patting him on the back, trying to cover up his own tears.

Sasuke trembled. He'd failed again! Damnit. "I swear! Next time, I'll show him we care! I'll help him find his place and make those bonds he desires and help him find his home in Konoha! I promise!!!" His voice cracked, and he buried his face in his arms, releasing tears he'd so long kept in check.

He wasn't the only one.

**Break**

Once again, Naruto found himself wandering the forest. He was lost again, but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care. He still hadn't found a reason to keep going. But that was about to change.

"Come out, whoever you are."

Out from the bushes behind him came a tall man with an orange mask that swirled around his right eye. What was more interesting, however, was his cloak of black and red clouds. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" He greeted him happily.

"…You're from Akatsuki." Naruto stated, wondering what he wanted.

Tobi nodded. "Yup! That's right! I came to bring you to meet the leader!" He said.

"He does know the Kyubi's dead, right?"

"Duh." Tobi said, much to Naruto's confusion. "We were never after the Biju. We just wanted you to join."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Me?!"

Tobi nodded. "Yes, you! You've already defeated a former member and stolen their ring." Naruto nodded, pulling the ring he took from Orochimaru out from his pocket and showing it to Tobi. "Yes! We've been waiting for someone to deal with Orochimaru for a while!"

Naruto gave him a suspicious look. "Why would I want to join you? I'm not going to be a tool." He stated, turning to leave.

"Wait!!" Tobi shouted, running to catch up. "We know about the Rebirth Project, and how your true name is Unit One, but that's not important!" Naruto once again turned around, eyeing him cautiously. "No, you're special. You want to know! You're special, Naruto-kun! Just like the rest of us! Please! We won't force you to join, but don't just blow us off. Will you please come meet the leader? He's got high expectations for you…" Tobi trailed off. "So, whaddya say, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto seemed to contemplate it. These guys were obviously different from what he thought they were. He had to admit: he wanted to know what they were up to. At the very least, he'd learn what the Akatsuki's real motives were.

Seeing Naruto not reply, Tobi spoke again, this time completely serious. "Naruto-kun…we know you're pained with uncertainty." Naruto looked up, confused at the sudden change of behavior. "We know you hurt. We're not an evil organization. We're a group of people, searching for the truth, just like you." Tobi held out his hand. "Working together, perhaps we can find salvation."

Naruto stared, looking for any hint of a lie, but found none. Following this, he raised his hand without hesitation, and shook. "Fine. Take me to the leader. I want to know."

Tobi gave Naruto a good guy pose, much to Naruto's chagrin. "All right! Let's go to the base!" Tobi announced excitedly, preparing to jump-only to trip over a bush branch.

Naruto sighed, but nevertheless followed Tobi through the trees. This could be his last chance to find answers. Obviously they knew about his powers, and maybe there was something worth looking for. Maybe…he could find his reason to survive.

Next Time: Akatsuki Unleashed

**Notes**

Wow! I got this one done fast! And over 6.5K words! I'd say that was pretty good.

Just a note: Akatsuki is NOT trying to take over the world, Tobi is NOT an Uchiha, and Paine really IS the leader this time, and they're not after Biju!

The next chapter will be about what Akatsuki is really aiming for. It'll be good, so look for more!

**IMPORTANT!!!**

I've changed the names of some of my new fics! From now on, New Reasons To Smile will be called Together We Stand, though I still may change it again. Check my profile when I come out with a new one. Also, I Walk Alone will take Together We Stand's old title, New Reasons To Smile. I hope to have the prologue for both these stories out soon!

Well, I gotta reply to the reviews! And those who reviewed the first chapter will be here too!

**Harteramo**: Thanks for being the first to review this story! I'm glad you liked it enough to review it! I take that as a good sign!

**stringer13**: He's dead, as I said, but I'll go into his relationship with Naruto later, not now. After all, his motives haven't been explained yet.

**Aah-chaaa**: Yup! It sure is! Glad you liked it!

**G 52 Goodman**: How long was he in the tube? A little longer than normal, since he is a clone. He just went through the fetus stages in the tube, but he came out as a baby. Thanks for reviewing, my friend!

**ninjagaiden119**: I'm glad I came up with a really original idea. It just seems like Naruto looks a bit too much like the Yondaime, am I right? And he learns really fast! So, that was the basis for it! And I really do believe he could be a clone in the real series!

**IEatChicken**: I give you props for my personal favorite reviews. It made me laugh and filled me with pride that someone enjoyed my story that much. Thanks for checking it out!

**Vegeta the 3rd**: Once again, thanks for reviewing my friend! I checked out reflections and it was good! Although, I am a little bummed that someone beat me to the cloning idea…but I think I can say that I'm the first to write about the real Naruto being a clone! And thanks for the comment about it being inspirational. That was awesome!

**Ichiraku**: I never really thought of it that way, but if you think about it, it could fit. They both were born as experiments, limited in growth, and hated their creators when they found out about it, thinking of themselves as above humans. So, it could be. That was a really awesome thought!

**Ryu no tenshi sendo**: I like that theory too, and this is gonna be long, at least 100K words! Thanks for reviewing!

**shikamaru the nerd**: Yup! Many bloodlines, and he can use medical jutsu and Tsunade's super-strength, but he doesn't really need too…but more on that later! I know sometimes a child looks like only one parent, but it's just too much of a coincidence I think. And no, Oro couldn't stand a chance. Thanks for reviewing!

**Coheed 16 the man in the diary**: Thanks, man. I'll update soon!

**frytrix**: Thanks for the review!

**Deres**: Perhaps, after all he can copy bloodlines and incorporate them into his DNA. So if he sees Itachi's mangekyou, he can copy it. Sweet, huh?

**Kyuubi-Sama**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm gonna try to update faster than I have before! Expect more chapters and fast!

**Sanaikou**: Please don't become like me and put off updating! I've become too lazy! I must recover! Please don't become like me!

**Demonkid**: I'll read it as soon as I can! But I've got a job and I've already started yours and your opening chapter is as long as my chapters in my main fic! But I promise I'll read it soon! Thanks for reviewing! I'll review yours when I can!

**roboguy45**: I'll never drop this fic! I love it too much! I can already see how it ends, but I've got some thinking to do about how to get there…well, expect more soon!

**sadfru**: I'm glad I came up with this original idea! It's hard when there's so many fics out there to have an original thought. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**aloukou101**: Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I'm not a yaoi writer, but that's just me. I've got nothing against those who write it. But even though it's not a yaoi, I'm gad to see you liked it!

**Death Incarnate**: I hope it continues to interest you! Thanks for reviewing!

**SchrapnelMan**: Neither has anyone else, so it must be original! I'm glad to add a new category in the ever-expanding Naruto fanfiction universe! I hope you like the rest of the story!

**bumike99**: yeah, that's what I love about fanfiction. You can say 'what if'. Thanks for reviewing!

**scione**: I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! I'll update soon!

**Ero-kun**: I'm happy you like both my stories, and I've updated them both within a few days! I hope you like them as I continue!

**JohnnyG**: I won't keep you waiting long…or I'll try…either way, enjoy!

**cooltony101neo**: No…but it's hard to write. I'm at the point where it's hard to sit down and write, but I think I'm recovering!

**the panda**: Yeah. I always imagined them having a higher purpose…and now they can! I've got that original thing planned right here! You'll see next chapter!

**raziel44**: No…this will be my only fic without romance. Maybe some minor…but not for Naruto. Sorry, but all my others will have NaruXOC! I swear! And I'll be getting the prologue out for two of those next!

Well, that's all for now! Please review if you liked the story!

Later

Tsurugi-Sama


	4. Akatsuki Unleashed

**Project Rebirth: Unit One**

Akatsuki Unleashed

"So that's it, then?" Tsunade asked.

The foreign relations captain nodded. "Correct. All countries have been alerted of Uzumaki's status, as have the villagers. Replies are expected to be received in a few days time. Many villagers have also voiced their complaint."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well. See me again when the replies begin to arrive. Dismissed." The foreign relations captain bowed and left.

Tsunade sighed and turned to Shizune. "This is becoming a real mess."

"Well, you can't blame Naruto-kun. It's all rather shocking…maybe he'll come back when he calms down…"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. Naruto doesn't trust the village anymore. He doesn't even consider himself a human being anymore. No matter what level of comfort we try to offer, it will be wasted."

"Then…does this mean that we'll have to send the hunters after Naruto-kun?"

Jiraiya shook his head while sitting in the corner. "No, I doubt he'll try to harm the village."

"Why's that?"

"Most of his core programming has remained intact to an extent. Those core morals still seem to hold some affect on his mind. Unless he discovers a way to break free from the inner sealing, we should be fine."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes…but that's still a possibility we must consider. If he does, our whole village may be in peril."

Shizune's head dropped as a sudden coldness swept through the room. "…What's the inner sealing?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes met, and they nodded. Jiraiya stood up and took out a scroll from inside his vest. It was old and beaten, but completely void of any wording. He unrolled it all along the floor, revealing several confusing characters and symbols. Yet from wall to wall was not enough. Jiraiya began to walk along the wall and ceiling, pushing pins into the corners of the scroll when he reached the joining points of the ceiling and the wall. He went in that same circle nine times before the scroll completely unwound. Every possible spot was filled with the same odd coding, thin and small, with less than a square millimeter of blank space anywhere on the surface.

"What is this…?" Shizune asked, dazed by the sheer volume of content before her eyes.

"This," Jiraiya began, smiling proudly at his work. "is the most complex seal written by a single man in the history of humankind. I spent over ten years of my life creating this while I traveled."

"But…what is it for?"

Tsunade remained silent, giving Jiraiya the glory he deserved. "Project Rebirth was divided into various divisions, so that no one fully understood or could recreate the whole project alone, with the only exception the few who inherited the title Hokage. My job was to create a part of the inner seal. This is my entire contribution to the project. Naruto's morals, his values, his beliefs, all of that's in this seal. This is the basis for Naruto's identity."

"Incredible…you did this by yourself?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No sadly, I must share the credit with all of the people I met on my travels. I traveled all around the world to meet all the people I could, and to construct the best possible personality for Naruto to use. Unfortunately, it seems my work has mostly gone to waste."

"Why is that?"

"Unit One showed emotion. It was human, something we didn't want. As such, while he retained the ideal personality growing up, it changed with time and his experiences. There was nothing I could do. Overtime, he's slowly altered this seal unconsciously through life experiences. If he were to ever learn how to do it consciously, he could recreate himself however he liked."

"…And Tsunade-Sama, what contribution did you make?"

"…The cloning process."

"You created the cloning technique?!"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. And from that I created my Creation Rebirth seal on my forehead, after the project's name. Using energy and DNA donated from the original, in this case, the fourth Hokage, we were able to stimulate the growth of a new individual. However, the growth was not performed in the womb of a surrogate mother, but a special tank which we could manipulate and alter the growth through special machines which medics such as myself could manipulate our chakra through. That's how we were able to alter his body and add all the necessary attachments."

"Is there anything else to it?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I've got not idea. Only the Sandaime and Yondaime knew the entire procedure. I was only part of the cloning department at the time, and didn't actually participate in the manipulation of the body. That was what Orochimaru's division…"

Silence. After a few minutes of inner thought, Jiraiya broke the calm. "For now, we should place our trust in team Kakashi. They're the only people who have any chance of communicating with Naruto."

Shizune looked skeptical. "But…I thought he hated everyone…"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No. While Naruto may hold Konoha in contempt, there have been people who've shown him kindness and have never had any reason to deceive him, like Tsunade and I." Both lowered their gaze. "I think…Naruto is letting his hatred of Konoha as a whole blind him, and he's forgotten the friendships he's made. Perhaps, if meeting them all at once, he may remember those bonds. It's the only chance we have of calming him."

"Agreed. We'll leave it to team Kakashi, then."

"However, Team Kakashi is now missing a comrade, and thus a man short. Therefore, I suggest we add one more member."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, removing her chin from her hand, and gave Jiraiya a questioning glance. "Who might you suggest?"

"I knew Naruto better than you did, and when he still thought he was a normal child, he told me everything. I know he doesn't trust me anymore now that he knows of my involvement, but there was one other who Naruto trusted before anyone else."

"So there is another? And who would this be?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Naruto's academy teacher, Umino Iruka."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura announced as she ran up to the bridge.

"Yo." Sasuke replied, offering her a small wave.

Sakura ran up to the center of the bridge and stood opposite of Sasuke. "Any new orders?" Sasuke shook his head. "I see…"

The two stood leaning on the railing opposite each other for the next few hours. It had been one week since the events in the laboratory, and since then, life in the village had regained some level of normalcy. The same could be said for Team Kakashi, although the atmosphere was significantly colder without the annoyingly enthusiastic shouting in their ears that their missing member contributed.

After two hours of waiting, their final current member arrived, landing atop the post in front of the bridge. "Yo. Sorry for the delay, but I was held up at the Hokage office to-"

"Sensei, shut up. We're not in the mood." Sasuke announced irritably.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "But I was telling the truth…"

"Yeah right." Sakura snapped. "Like we'll believe that."

Kakashi sighed, but quickly regained his composure. "I was late because we've just been given a new mission. I really was held up at the office." _'Of course, I was late to that…_' He thought to himself.

"Mission? Already?" Sakura asked, perplexed as to why they would be given one so quickly. "But we're still an incomplete platoon…" Sasuke winced. Touchy subject.

Kakashi waved his hand, dismissing the problem. "Fair enough, but that's another reason why I was late. We've just been assigned a replacement."

Sasuke turned away, while Sakura started playing with her fingers. Obviously, they weren't happy to hear that.

"Who?" Sakura finally asked.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and thrust his hand up into the air, giving a thumbs up. A figure immediately used Shunshin no jutsu to land right in front of the two Genin members of the squad.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Sakura gasped in surprise. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was going on.

"Yo Sakura, Sasuke. I see you're doing well." Iruka smiled and waved.

Kakashi jumped down onto the bridge in front of his squad. "It seems introductions will be unnecessary, so I'll go ahead and explain our mission. I think you'll all be quite pleased when you hear it."

"Alright, start talking." Sasuke said sounding slightly interested.

Sakura, Sasuke and Iruka formed a line in that same order, facing Kakashi. "Tell me, what is one thing that everyone in this new squad has in common?"

"…Naruto…" Sakura muttered.

"Well, that was fast."

"So I take it our first mission involves Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, and it's been given an S-rank." Silence from the commanded. "Our mission, should we choose to accept it, is a long-term assignment, given the indicated ranking after passing through the Council from the Hokage herself."

e

"What kind of mission? Has Naruto done something? Reconnaissance? Assistance?"

"Rescue."

"So, we're going after him?" Sasuke asked, looking up.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, as long as it takes. It was unanimously agreed upon by everyone in the council that this mission must be completed ASAP, so this will be our only active assignment until completed."

"What resources do we have to work with?" Iruka asked, feeling somewhat awkward as a stand-in for the group.

"All information, of any level, will be made available to us. We may also recruit other shinobi if the need requires it, so long as a letter is mailed to that shinobi's leader. All funds will be supplied, and anything which we purchase, for personal use or to further the mission's goal, will be reimbursed. The Hokage will soon be negotiating with the leaders of the other nations and shinobi leaders regarding assistance. So to sum it all up, we can do whatever we wish as long as it furthers our goal."

"That much…isn't that a bit extreme?" Sakura asked.

"The Hokage is afraid of what Naruto may do uncontrolled. The whole shinobi world may be in peril at this point. It's been decided that this is the only course of action that we can take. Bring Naruto back; that's our one and only goal."

Sakura bit her finger, daunted at the incredible task before them. "But sensei…if we have to track Naruto down, shouldn't we also have a hunter in our group? Not to offend Iruka-sensei…"

"None taken, and the sensei part is unnecessary, Sakura-san."

"Oh, yeah…but still, maybe we should enlist a hunter as well, seeing as we have no idea where Naruto may be."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes…but we already established a reason for why our group is the way it is."

"…We all formed a strong bond with Naruto!" Sasuke concluded.

"Yes. We're the only people who Naruto may listen to. It's up to us to somehow persuade him to come back. There's no way we can force him to return by overpowering him. We have to make him want to come home. It's our only hope."

Sasuke sighed and dropped his head. "But, when I talked with him at the Valley of the end, I couldn't convince him of anything. He ignored every word. It may be hopeless…"

"Maybe…but it may not. There's still a small ray of hope. We have to follow it, if we ever want to meet our comrade again. Understood?"

Another uncomfortable silence came over the group. Not a word was spoken as everyone tried to take it in.

Finally, Kakashi spoke up. "Never leave a comrade behind. Never abandon a friend. From kunai to darkness, fight for those friendships until the end. Konoha is a village famous for this motto. Every shinobi in the village would risk their lives for their friends. Now, I ask you, are you willing to risk it all for yours?" Kakashi finished his speech and extended his hand, face down, awaiting the others.

Iruka was the first to step forward. "This was the reason I was assigned to your squad. I'm not particularly special or strong, but I'll do whatever I can to bring him home." Iruka placed his hand on top of Kakashi's.

Sakura raised her head, looking straight forward. "I don't want to stand back and watch things play out anymore. I won't just be standing in the background anymore as everyone else fights for what they believe in. I'll be standing right beside you all from here on out." Sakura walked up to her sensei and comrade as she placed her hand on the pile.

All eyes were on Sasuke as he walked over to the group. "I already made a promise to bring him back. I'd actually planned on leaving by myself in a few weeks." Sasuke looked up, smirking. "But, I suppose I wouldn't mind the help." He removed his right hand from his pocket, and placed it on top of the pile. Kakashi placed his other hand on top of the pile, and clenched it.

"Tomorrow, we set out. Wrap up all your affairs and meet here by six o'clock. And this time, I swear I won't be late." Kakashi said firmly. '_I won't lose another comrade…no matter what the cost._'

"Any particular destination?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Orochimaru's hideout." The group cringed. "Naruto must've been there to retrieve the scroll. It's the only lead we have, but as long as it's a lead, there's hope." The group nodded. "Be prepared. Eat. Sleep well. This may be the last time you can for a long time." Kakashi gave a small bow, which the group returned, and leapt away.

Iruka turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Well, it looks like we'll be getting to know each other a little better. Why don't I treat you to some ramen?"

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Sure, but can we make it short? I've got to say good-bye to my parents…"

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets. "Fine, but not Ichirakus."

"Why not, Sasuke-kun?"

"It was the last place Naruto and I held a conversation. I don't want to handle any more nostalgia for now."

The others nodded, wanting to avoid such a situation themselves, and headed off to another local ramen stand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tobi…what the hell is this?"

"This is Valley country, Naruto-kun!"

"No you idiot…what's that?"

"Oh…well, that appears to be a finger, Naruto-kun!"

"Not MY finger you idiot! What's my finger pointing at?!"

"Why that is called air, Naruto-kun!"

"…Be serious…"

"Oh! What's _beyond_ the air!"

"Yes…please…"

"Well, it appears to be a large battle over a mountain fortress between Cloud and Mist. Heh heh, Tobi is so smart."

"Tobi must have fewer than six brain cells…"

"Well, at least Tobi have a pe-"

"**Finish that sentence and you won't.**" Naruto sighed, amazed that this man actually had the guts to taunt him, the ultimate weapon. "Look, can we please quit the manzai stuff? Let's just get past this and get to the base, please?"

Tobi scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's the thing. The entrance to the Akatsuki lair is inside the fortress…"

"And…why would it be there?"

"Because the Cloud ninja are dumb and still haven't noticed the entrance! So, they defend the entrance for us without even knowing it!"

"I see…the leader is smarter than I thought. But I find it odd that Cloud shinobi wouldn't notice the entrance, and I didn't even know that they were at war with Mist Village."

"Sheesh, and you call Tobi the idiot-OWIE!" Tobi rubbed his cheek. "You've got a mean right hook, Naruto-kun…"

"Whatever. Just show me the entrance. I want to meet this leader."

"Alright! But first…" Tobi took off his cloak and folded it inside out, revealing a completely black covering without clouds. "It's reversible! The inside of the base is very dark, so this allows perfect stealth inside! Normally we only enter at under the cover of night, but a battle should provide cover enough! Our only problem is getting through the enemies…but with your skills, that shouldn't be a problem! Tobi will shout directions from behind as you make a red road!"

Naruto stared at Tobi, slightly unnerved by his energetic talk about mass murder. He looked down at his blue shirt with the shoulder protector on his right shoulder, his dark pants, and his sash, with his weapons all stowed away. His clothes were dark enough to provide adequate stealth, so he allowed it.

"Fine, but I'd prefer to avoid killing if possible."

Tobi gave a loud sigh. "Fine, Tobi will do the cleaning up. Geez, such a lazy boy. Not like Tobi at all. Tobi is a good boy…"

'_I want to smack him so bad right now…_' So he did.

"Ouchies!"

"Just go!"

"Fine. Fine. Naruto-kun is so mean!" Tobi wined. Tobi leapt off the cliff they stood on and landed on the slope of the mountain, a few hundred feet below the fortress. Naruto followed right behind him. Tobi turned to make sure Naruto was there, and charged up the hill with his cloak and hat firmly strapped down. They landed near the invasion force, but charged through the damaged bodies that had died charging up. Many were samurai thugs, mixed with a few shinobi here and there.

Naruto was observing the bodies when a kunai came through the air and whizzed by his ear. He brought his head back up just in time to catch a kunai in the eye. Naruto blinked with his undamaged eye and pulled the kunai out, quickly using the creation rebirth technique to restore his damaged eye. He blinked again and turned to Tobi, who'd already thrown five kunai at the two shinobi who'd spotted them.

"Okay…maybe you're not so worthless."

"Can't say the same for you, Naruto-ku-OW!"

"Shut up and keep moving."

"Okay, okay, just stop hitting Tobi!"

Tobi charged back up and soon the two arrived at the base. Many of the invading force were hiding beneath earth barriers created by shinobi to avoid kunai, with new barriers constantly being created so that the force could continue moving up. Naruto and Tobi paid no attention to them as they ran so quickly that the appeared nothing more than a blur to the human eye. In moments, they were at the base of the steel castle. Tobi ran around the side, looking for something. Finally, he stopped once they'd nearly made a half-circle around the fortress. Tobi looked at one of the steel platings, and pressed his fingers in very odd ways, flexing his fingers to their limit, and the steel plate popped of, revealing a secret passage.

"Well, did the Akatsuki do this?"

"Of course! Leader-Sama designed it! It blends in perfectly, but can easily be opened when pressure is applied in ten specific places with your fingers. Now, let's go inside!"

Naruto walked in first, with Tobi following from behind. He grabbed the steel plate on the inside and attached it to his hands with his chakra. He then brought it back into place and removed it, hearing various clicks when he severed his chakra connection.

Naruto looked around, and noticed that they were now inside a dark hallway. "Is this the base?"

"No, but we're close to the main entrance!"

"…That wasn't it?"

"Of course not! That's just a way to get into the base, but our base entrance is located in the last place anyone would think of!"

"…where?"

"Follow Tobi!"

Tobi ran off down the hallway as Naruto followed. There weren't many shinobi inside this part of the base, considering that most were above engaging the enemy. Whenever a shinobi would pass, Tobi and Naruto would leap up to the ceiling, above the hanging lights, covered by the shadow of the ceiling. They weren't completely covered, but these were only messenger shinobi; no stronger than Chunin level. With their attention elsewhere, they easily slipped by.

Until…

A squad of Jonin elites came by, heading towards what seemed to be a supply closet. They weren't idiots, and managed to catch sight of the two Shinobi above them.

"Oi! Who're you? State your names, ranks, and show us identification!"

Tobi dropped down first, waving. "Ah, I was hoping to get by without any conflict…but oh well!" Then, he turned around and ran. "Good luck, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto glared at Tobi's retreating form. "He. Must. Die."

"Oi! He's getting away!"

"We'll get him later! First, we'll fry this little shrimp."

Naruto sighed and dropped down, clicking together his bow staff. "Alright then. Let's go. I don't have all day."

The first one charged, drawing a katana from his back. Naruto easily dodged the sword by leaning to the side and swept his feet out from under him with his bow staff, knocking him to the ground. Two more came up, both preparing to use ninjutsu. Naruto put the bow staff in his left hand and drew his sword from behind his back. Both launched their jutsu, one a fireball and another a wave of lightning. Naruto held up his blade, using its special sponge-like qualities it was designed with to absorb the chakra. The two symbols for fire and lightning glowed on the blade as it continued to absorb the attacks. As the attack continued, the man he knocked down began to stand, but Naruto whacked him back down on his head with his bow staff, keeping him down.

The moment the attacks ended, Naruto stabbed forward, releasing the stored energy in his blade right back at the user. The lightning surrounded the fire as it rushed at the enemy. Three of the remaining Jonin managed to jump out of the way, but one was struck head on by the blow, unable to find room to move with his comrades. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, and Naruto turned to the three shinobi charging at him.

One was using a form manipulation attack that looked like a long stick. Naruto ignored him for now as the other two pulled out their katanas and charged. Naruto blocked both at the same time with his Redemption and kicked one to the other side of the room, followed by a hook kick to the other. He stumbled from the blow, but Naruto followed up by a blow to the back with his staff and continued to spin, cutting him in the back, but avoiding a mortal blow. The warrior shouted as he hit the ground.

Naruto would've continued, but he suddenly felt something pierce his upper-left torso, right about where his heart would be. He looked down, and saw a steady beam of chakra running through his chest. "Byakugan. Sharingan." Naruto quickly analyzed the technique, hypothesized how to recreate it, and wrapped his hand around the chakra. He quickly pushed his own chakra into it and severed it, and walked out of the part piercing him.

The last standing Jonin gaped. "Not possible…that ran right through your heart."

Naruto scoffed. "I'm not like most shinobi…" Naruto blinked once more, deactivating the Byakugan, but kept the Sharingan. "Ninpou: Gyoushi no Medusa!" The enemy shinobi froze, and slowly felt his body stiffen. He tried to cry, but nothing escaped as he felt his tongue turn to stone in a position not allowing him to do anything more than grunt. Slowly, his four limbs turned to stone. Naruto walked up to him and poked him, sending him to the floor, and cracking his brittle stone legs and arms. "I left your torso and vitals intact. You'll live." Naruto walked away, and noticed that the first shinobi was starting to stand again. He walked up to him and whacked him on the head one last time.

Tobi poked his head out from behind the corner. "Are they dead, Naruto-kun."

"No, but it's over, no thanks to you."

"Oh, you let them live? Not good, Naruto-kun. Oh well, Tobi did say he'd finish things up for you, so Tobi will keep his promise."

Tobi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and lifted him up, tossing him several meters back. Naruto was about to shout back, but Tobi told him to shut up and stay down. Naruto grudgingly abridged, trying to refrain from cutting off one of Tobi's arms, when he heard something click, followed by the Jonin's voices.

"Oh god, it's hide-AAUGH!" A loud screech filled the hallway.

"WHAT TH-"

"OH GOD!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

"AU-ugh-uhh…"

Another click. "Alright, Naruto-kun can come back to Tobi!"

Naruto stood up and turned around, narrowing his eyes at the remains of the shinobi, which only consisted of their clothes. "Tobi…what the-"

Tobi's voice turned sharp. "Good boys don't ask what they shouldn't know. Are you a good boy?"

Naruto was slightly shocked that anyone who knew what he could do would talk to him like that, but still, that voice would send a chill down anyone's spine. "Fine. I'll let it be for now. Someone would've heard that. We'd better get to the base, and fast."

"True enough! Not much farther now! Follow Tobi!" Tobi announced in his usual chipper voice.

Naruto followed Tobi as they ran through the corridors until Tobi took a sharp turn into a bathroom. It was empty, but obviously well maintained. Tobi walked up to a mirror and pointed at it. "Please blow on it."

Naruto stared at Tobi like he was an idiot. "ARE YOU A GOOD BOY?!" Naruto sighed and walked up to the mirror and blew. He half-expected something amazing to happen, but nothing did.

"Now what?"

Tobi giggled like an idiot and extended his right index finger. "This!" Tobi wrote something backwards in the smoke; the word Revolution. Moments later, the wall with the sink swung open, revealing a man in a worn Akatsuki cloak and hat covering almost his entire body. The only visible part was the section just below his eyes and below his mouth, which were extremely wrinkled. "Tobi, you have returned with Uzumaki, I see…" His voice was old and ragged, but deep and held some strength in it.

"Yes! Naruto-kun was a bit of a pain to retrieve, though…OWIE! Naruto-kun is very abusive."

Naruto glared. "He's an idiot."

"Agreed."

"Augh, Doorman is mean too…Tobi feels so abused…"

The Doorman bowed. "Welcome, Mr. Uzumaki. I am the Doorman. Pleased to meet you."

"Same. Where can I meet the leader?"

"Patience, he's right down this stairway, as is the rest of the Akatsuki."

"I see…"

"Come, Naruto-kun! The leader awaits!" Tobi ran into the dark hallway, shortly followed by Naruto and the Doorman, who carried a lantern. The hallway wasn't long, and they soon came to a winding staircase lit with torches. It was a long way down, possibly over a mile. Soon, they came to the exit and arrived in a dark cave with an underwater lake. In the center one could make out a small island in the center of the lake with something standing tall, but undistinguishable. The Doorman walked past both Tobi and Naruto, to a small boat on the edge of the shore.

The Doorman turned back to Naruto and Tobi. "Come." Naruto gave Tobi a look telling him he wanted to just run across, but Tobi shook his head. Sighing, Naruto followed Tobi as he went to stand in the boat as the Doorman cast them off. The Doorman then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a pole, but he kept pulling, retracting his arm to pull it out more and more. Soon, he had a pole over thirty feet long. He dipped it into the lake and let it drop, with it stopping just at head height as they stood in the boat. The Doorman pushed off the bottom of the lake, to the dark island in the middle of lake. It was slow, with no light except the light from the lantern the Doorman carried at his waist. They kept approaching the island until they reached the shore, the soft rustle of sand beneath the boat indication that they'd gone as far as they could on boat. Tobi and Naruto leapt off, while the Doorman remained on the boat.

"Why was that necessary?"

"This water is an illusion. It's actually acid, which the boat's exterior guards against. The leader is a genius!"

"Hmph. I already knew that, but why did I have to us the boat? Acid can't hurt me."

"A formality, Naruto-kun."

"I don't need any formalities."

"You will if you wish to join the Akatsuki." A voice came from the shadows. Suddenly, a figure used the fire flower technique to illuminate over a hundred lanterns around a giant statue of a human-like creature with bindings strapped all over its arms, torso and head. It was looking up, with hands outstretched, as if in a holy trance. On the head stood a man with orange hair and spiky hair and several piercings. On his head, instead of a forehead protector, he wore a silver circlet with a red gem in the center, with a black symbol etched into the gem. Other figures stood on the fingers, all wearing Akatsuki cloaks. Tobi leapt up into the air and landed on the right thumb.

"Tobi, you've done well."

"Uh huh! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes, he is." "About time he did something useful!"

"Aww, Zetsu-san…"

"Quiet!" The leader shouted. Everyone immediately closed their mouths. The leader looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes, piercing into his soul. "It appears that Unit One of the Rebirth Project has awoken. He has defeated a ring bearer, and has earned his ring, and the right to join the Akatsuki."

"…I'm not joining anything."

"Oh, I think you'll be most interested in our cause."

"Talk to me. What possible reason could eleven S-class missing ninja have united for?"

"Peace."

"Oh really! That's funny! I haven't seen much peace following you. I've seen a hotel destroyed, yes, but that's about it."

"That wasn't our desired result…we were forced into that situation by my brother and Jiraiya-Sama." Itachi said, hoping to defend them.

"I said be quiet!" The leader shouted. Itachi closed his lips, and nodded.

"Yes, peace. That is our goal."

"And how will you achieve peace?"

"Through destruction and fear."

"I knew it."

"We do not wish to perform unnecessary acts of death if it can be avoided."

"What about those men Tobi killed just a short time ago?"

"Necessary. We could not have them know of our location, or that mysterious people outside of a battle were nearby. Normally, we just knock them out, but that would look odd in a situation where the goal of the enemy is to kill."

"True enough…but still, how can you achieve peace through death and fear?"

"I see…so you're interested."

"Perhaps…or perhaps I'm just perplexed as to why you're trying to achieve peace. I thought you were after the tailed beasts."

The leader shook his head. "No, Jiraiya-Sama assumed that we didn't know you were Unit one since Orochimaru left our organization, but we knew, even without Orochimaru. So, Jiraiya-Sama assumed we thought you contained the demon fox, and were after those. A natural assumption, considering the situation. Yet, we sought to awaken you, and offer you this very deal. So, what is your choice?"

"You still haven't answered my other question."

"Ah, true enough." The leader chuckled. "Consider this: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If we become the enemy of the entire world, they will have no choice but to unite against us, out of fear. War between the nations will end. Countries will send aid to each other after our attacks. We'll be able to achieve world peace, eliminating all threat to the world as we conduct our acts of terror. Only with fear can we save the world."

Naruto was somewhat taken aback. This sure was different from what he'd assumed. "So, you plan to unite everyone against you, the common enemy. This sounds like a group of anti-heroes, doesn't it?"

"Does that sound so bad?"

"No…no it doesn't."

"So you will join us?"

"Saving the world from the shadows…maybe this is my purpose…"

The Leader beckoned Naruto to come, pointing to the left little finger. Naruto took the ring out of his pocket, and placed in on the corresponding finger. The pure silver shined in the light of the torches, and the red stone which the symbol was carved into almost glowed. Naruto lowered his hand and looked up just as a cloak and hat were thrown at him.

"Now that you've put on the ring, there's no going back." Naruto suddenly felt the ring dig into his finger, latching itself onto it, with small spikes digging into his flesh. "Until you leave this world, you're bound to our cause. If you should leave, the ring will slowly destroy your body. Of course, I don't know if the power of the ring is strong enough to destroy you, Naruto-kun, but it may be best not to test it."

Naruto looked at his left little finger once more, and bent down to pick up the cloak, and put it on along with the hat. They fit perfectly over his normal clothes. Naruto leapt up onto the left little finger, right in the middle of the group.

"Doorman! Record this, now! We've finally gathered all the members. We're ready to begin our revolution. Now! State your name and present to us your proof as a ringbearer, and your right to participate in our cause!"

"Tobi, right thumb, bearer of the ring: Zero!"

"Deidara, right index, bearer of the ring: Azure Dragon!"

"Konan, right middle, bearer of the ring: White Tiger!"

"Itachi, right ring, bearer of the ring: Vermillion Bird!"

"Zetsu, right little, bearer of the ring: Black Tortoise!"

"Naruto, left little, bearer of the ring: Void!"

"Kisame, left ring, bearer of the ring: Southern Star!"

"Kakuzu, left middle, bearer of the ring: Northern Star!"

Hidan, left index, bearer of the ring: Three Levels!"

Sasori, left thumb, bearer of the ring: Virgin!"

Pein, head, bearer of the ring: Humanity!"

Pein paused, looking around at his members. "And thus the forging of the Akatsuki is complete. We move out shortly. Prepare yourselves, for soon, we shall bring forth a revolution in the shinobi world."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, I've got important news." Iruka said at the end of his lecture. He was late to class after the meeting, but finished the necessary paperwork to finalize his joining team Kakashi fast enough to get to class for what would perhaps be his final lecture. "Starting tomorrow, we've got a new part-time instructor for your class!"

"What about you, Iruka-sensei?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'll be back on active duty, bit I'll stop by whenever I get the chance."

"Alright, so who's our new teacher?" A girl asked.

Iruka nodded at the door, and a very tired Shikamaru entered. "How troublesome…" He turned to face the class. "I'm Nara Shikamaru. Pleased to meet you, I guess…"

"…I like Iruka-sensei better…" Udon muttered.

"If you want to pass, I suggest you keep such comments to yourself." Shikamaru threatened.

"Shikamaru-san, please don't go mad with power…"

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, fine. Geez, how troublesome…"

Iruka faced the class once more. "Alright, that is all! Please, stick around after class to get to know your new instructor. Farewell, everybody!" Iruka waved one last time before walking out the door, hearing the cries of Shikamaru as he was crushed beneath a mass of hyperactive children.

Iruka was walking down the hallway, trying hard not to look back, when he felt something tug at his back. He turned around, and saw Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. "Oh. You three came to say good-bye?"

"…We know that training drill you sent us on a few days ago to look for Naruto wasn't a drill…we heard the rumors…" Moegi muttered.

"Does you leaving have anything to do with Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru asked.

Iruka smiled sadly. "So you heard…" Iruka kneeled and patted them all on the head. "Yes, I've been assigned as Naruto's stand-in to search for him."

"Why did Naruto-niichan leave us?" Udon asked, tearing up with his friends.

Iruka hugged the group, trying to comfort them. "We'll bring him back. We will. Keep an eye on the horizon, and one day, we'll be back with your hyperactive leader. But…it will take a while." He pulled back, smiling at the group. "So grow strong, so that someday, you can come and help us bring him home. Can you promise me that?"

The three dried their tears and nodded, saluting their sensei once more. "We promise! Good luck, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled and saluted back, before dismissing them and turning around, but the three never quit the salute. Iruka walked through the streets of Konoha one more time, and stopped by to eat at Ichirakus. He savored the sweet flavor of the expertly crafted ramen for the last time for many months, and left for home, to prepare for the journey ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, you can't go on this mission!"

"Mom, I have to! I can't just abandon a comrade!"

"I forbid it! It's too dangerous!" Her father concluded.

"Whether I have your consent or not, I'm going! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Sakura pointed to the forehead protector on the table. "I spent years of my life earning that! I'm an adult now, and I have to make an adult choice. I'm going to save my friend, even if I have to break right through your arms!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! All for that freak of a child-"

Sakura's gaze hardened. "Sakura-chan, I…"

Sakura picked up her forehead protector and left for her room. "You're just like the rest of them."

"Wait!"

"I don't want to hear it!!" Sakura shouted, running up to her room and locking herself in. She slid down her door, downcast. She'd already said good-bye to Ino, and she didn't act like this. She was skeptical, but at least she supported her. Her parents weren't even ninjas. Maybe that's why they didn't understand. After a few minutes, she went up to her bed and went to sleep.

She woke up in the morning after a full night's sleep. It was five in the morning, so she had about a half hour to pack up and reach the bridge. She quickly packed a change of clothes in her backpack along with some extra kunai and shuriken, soldier pills, bandages, and various other medicines, along with a blanket, some ink and a brush, her personal hygiene kit (no make-up), non-perishable rations, and some blank scrolls and some ninjutsu manuals she'd picked up with her savings the other day. She was determined to be of some use this time around. She went for a quick shower and changed into her shinobi uniform. She grabbed her back and ninja pouch, strapping both firmly in place, and walked downstairs. She was surprised when she saw her parents.

"I'm going."

"Sakura-chan…"

"I'm going…"

"…We can't stop you, can we?" Sakura shook her head. "Alright…you really are a shinobi now, aren't you? I could never understand why they act like they do."

"Well, if we can't stop you…" The walked up to her and hugged her. "Stay safe. Can you promise us that?"

"…No. I can't."

"…I see…"

"Like we said, we'll never understand shinobi…you're all so stubborn…"

"I guess it takes one to know one." Sakura muttered.

"Take this." Her mother said, pulling out a silver necklace with an emerald in the center." It was your grandmothers; she gave it to me before she died in the war fifteen years ago…"

"Do your best to avoid her fate."

"…So you're okay with this?"

"Honestly, no. But, there's nothing we can do about it. You're an adult now, and you're making an adult choice…so do your best."

"Good luck, honey." They hugged her once more, and she wrapped the necklace around her daughter's neck. Then, Sakura walked out the door, out of their home, and out of their lives, entering the world that only true shinobi can ever walk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stood with his pack on, full of books, food, the mission guide, and other survival supplies. He stood staring at the memorial stone at Five fifteen in the morning, staring intently at the names.

"Obito…Rin…Minato-sensei…this will be the last time I get to see you for a while. You see, well, Naruto knows, sensei. I don't know why you did what you did, but I knew you. You wouldn't do anything so cruel without a purpose. You wanted him to lead the village into a new age, didn't you? You saw in him the future greatness of the village. Well, soon I'll be going out to bring him home. Sasuke Uchiha's coming, too. You his dad, right? It's hard to believe they became such great friends."

"But…Naruto taught us all something. Everyone he met gained something from knowing him. In the short time that we knew him, he changed us all. Was that something you gave him, sensei? Or did he grow it himself? Either way, I can't be mad at you for doing this. If anything, I'm thankful. So, when he comes back, I want him to come here, and talk to you himself."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I guess I'm rambling. But, I meant every word. So, I'll see you all again soon. Obito, Rin, take care. If things go wrong, I may be seeing you soon." He raised a cup of sake, placing three other cups on the stone and filled them. "I can't stay late today; important mission, and all. He filled his own and drank it in one gulp. He left the rest on the marker. "Enjoy." With that, Kakashi turned away, and towards the bridge, and his future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in front of the Uchiha corner of the graveyard, resting among his family. It was almost time to meet, and Sasuke knew time was short.

He turned to the two graves in front of him, on his left, his mother, and on the right his father. He brushed his hands across the markers, removing some moss that had built up overtime. "Mom, dad, it's been a while. I've been through a lot since the last time I was here. Last time, I just made Genin, and swore I was on my way to avenging you. But…things have changed, and something else has come to light. You see, I made a friend. Naruto Uzumaki. But apparently, he was a clone of the Fourth Hokage with special inhuman abilities. Did you know anything of it? I think you did. Oh well, there's nothing wrong with that. You were the clan head, father. I would expect that much."

He turned to the rest of the grave markers. "I'm not saying I've forgotten you guys. I still want to kill Itachi for killing you, but I've realized that…I want to be happy, and I want to rescue my best friend first. I want to bring him home, and it'll take a while, so I hope you guys don't mind waiting a little while longer to see Itachi rot in Hell." Sasuke stood up. "Can you see me? I'm smiling. I never thought I would again, but now I've got my living friend to fight for; I think I understand what that Haku guy was saying about how bonds are the greatest strength one can achieve.

"I swear, I'll avenge you all someday, but first…I have to save my friend. After all, I made a promise to him, too." Sasuke smiled at the graves and nodded, grabbing his pack and stood, brushing off the dust as he walked away. He made it to the bridge at the stroke of six, just as Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura arrived.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked. Everyone nodded.

"Let's not waste anytime. The sun's about to rise." Sakura suggested.

"I hope everyone traveled light. We travel light and swift." Iruka noted.

"Of course. We're going to bring him back in record time." Sasuke smirked.

"Alright. Let's go, you three." Kakashi leapt out into the rooftops, followed by the other three. They quickly made their way across the village roofs to the main gate of Konoha. They were just opening the gates. In front of the gates stood the Fifth Hokage herself.

"Tsunade-Sama, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, avoid their gaze. Since the events at the lab, they hadn't been on the best of terms, and that went double for Sasuke. "I came to wish you luck. I may not act like it, but I want Naruto back, too, as does Jiraiya."

"Really?" Kakashi muttered, looking around. "Where is he?"

"Research. He'll be collecting any data he can concerning Naruto, and be sending it directly to you via a falcon that has your scent. Be expecting regular updates from him. And…" She bowed. "I'm sorry for trying to end his life, but as Hokage, I had to do what I saw best for the village, so…"

"Excuses, Tsunade-Sama." Sasuke replied. "If you truly want forgiveness, don't expect it so easily, especially from us.

"…Sasuke-kun's right." Sakura replied.

"It may be best if you think on it in our absence. You need to think on your position in this struggle." Iruka suggested. 

"Yes. We need to know where you stand."

Tsunade contemplated this, and nodded. "I see…I'll have an answer when you return."

"We're looking forward to it." Sasuke replied somewhat harshly.

Tsunade walked past the group, her head bowed in shame. She left the front gate and began the long walk back to the Hokage tower. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Kakashi stared back at his team. "Everyone knows the mission, I assume."

"Of course." Sakura replied.

"Bring Uzumaki Naruto back home ASAP, no matter the cost." Iruka stated.

"Then let's stop talking about it and get moving." Sasuke suggested.

Kakashi nodded, and turned around, raising his arm in the air and giving them a thumbs up. The sun was rising, hardly peeking over the high mountains of fire country. A new day had begun, and at the gates of Konoha, four shinobi began their journey to bring their friend home. "Alright. Team Kakashi, go!"

Next time: New Beginnings

**Notes**

PUT DOWN THE POKEY STICKS! IT'S HERE!! No excuse this time. It'll just be the same as usual. Procrastination sucks, but it's terminal. And…the way I first planned this chapter was just boring. I had to re-plan the entire thing just to get myself to start. Kicking myself to write is what really takes a while. (I actually wrote this entire thing in just over the course of 27 hours…so PM me and kick me into gear if I ever delay!!!)

So, Akatsuki's new goal has become apparent, and Iruka has joined team Kakashi. I bet that's a new approach. A lot of people like Iruka, but you don't see him much, not even in fanfiction. So, I decided to make him apart of the main cast.

Also, I've thought up a little side project. Nothing big, and it'll be done on the side of these four fics, with short chapters. It'll be a parody/comedy crossover. I've thought up a great plot, and some good jokes, but comedy isn't my strong suit. Still, I can get by (As seen above). So, be looking for this side project soon. Remember this is just a side project and will not delay my main stories, but when it's up, please check it out!

Only one Jutsu this time, and an original one, no less:

Ninpou: Gyoushi no Medusa-Ninja Art: Gaze of Medusa

And now, the reviews! Once again, from now on I'll be replying to reviews directly instead of including this.

**IEatChicken-**Yep. That scene jumped to my mind when I was writing, and I was the perfect similarities, so I unconsciously made it just like it. It lacked originality, but it was only one moment. I'm gad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**cooltony101neo-**I've tried, but angst isn't all this story is about. Although, I think this direction is fine, too. Thanks for the review!

**Cyber-Porygon-**Yep. Unoriginal part, but it was just so perfect! The same situation, kind of people, same clone. It was just too hard to write something original when that kept coming back to me, so I went with it. I was lazy. So consider that my tribute to pokemon! Thanks for reviewing!

**animeflunky-**It's not all of Konoha he hates, it's mainly just the people who wanted to use him. It's really hard to explain, but you'll understand later. Thanks for reviewing!

**Archmagelite2000yrs-**I'm glad you think that way, and while Tsunade did try to kill Naruto, it was just doing her duty as Hokage to defend the village. In reality, she doesn't really want to kill him, but she does have some soul searching to do. Thanks for reviewing!"

**ofdarknesschaos-**I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**corn4all-**I'm glad you found it unique, and thanks for reviewing!

**JohnnyG-**Thank you for another fine review. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Metal Overlord92**-Yeah, my tribute to Pokemon. And, the situation is just so similar, how could I not write it like that?

**Death Incarnate-**Sorry for not updating too fast, but…good things come with time? No, that excuse doesn't work. Oh well, here it is. Enjoy! I'm glad you liked the story, and thanks for reviewing!

**husen-**And now we know! A group of anti-heroes, if you would. I thought it was a good idea, and I liked it, so I went with it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

**ADD Kyuubi Naruto-**It's late, but I kept it up! I'll try to update faster from now on.

**Vegeta the 3rd-**I couldn't help the pokemon part. I put myself in the same situation as the movie, and I subconsciously followed the same lines. Oh well. Now, the main plot has begun, and about the anti-christ thing…no, he isn't. Although, there will be traces of religion in this fic, but not until later on. And Akatsuki has been given a more interesting goal, at last! Thanks for reviewing once again!

**Demonkid-**I'll try to have that fic read by tonight…yeah, I'm a lazy bastard. I'll admit it. And don't worry about threat E-mails. You're writing for free, so they have no right to demand you write. And sorry for not pairing Naruto up with anyone, but it just wouldn't fit with the plot. I'll get reading your fic as soon as I update, I promise!

**scione-**There will be some romance, but not enough to make a major plot point, and none concerning Naruto himself. Sorry, but that's the way the story has to be. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Mican-**Maybe, and Tobi being Obito is only a rumor for now, though it appears that (SPOILER) Obito is Madara. Confusing, but possible. We'll see, and thanks for reviewing!

**Dragon Akira-**I love Tobi. Such great comic relief. And thanks for that little skit. That made my day reading that. Thanks for reviewing!

**TheDon1023-**There'll be love, but more of platonic love. Nothing like romance for Naruto, because it just wouldn't fit for the story. Sorry, but there will be other romance (Yes, straight). Thanks for reviewing!

**Ero-kun-**I hope I revealed enough to satisfy you for now. This should hold you over until my next update, which will be soon, I swear!

**Uncle Joe-**It all came to me while I contemplated Naruto's origin. Then, the whole idea hit me in one wave. It was amazing, and I immediately felt like writing it. It was like…an epiphany, or something. I'm glad you like the new Naruto! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sharkteeth-**Yup, an experiment. It must really suck to be him. Thanks for reviewing!

**bumike99-**And now we know! More on that next update, which will come ASAP (or whenever I kick myself in the ass, whichever). Thanks for reviewing!

**Hiroshima Namikaze-**Naruto doesn't kill. More on that next chapter. And about using Unit One to kill, they would, but there's more to it than that. They also wanted to make him leader to serve the village forever, so there was some benevolence to it, but yeah, it's all messed up. Thanks for reviewing!

**frytrix-**I swore in the beginning to never abandon a fic, and I never will…but I can get sidetracked…which really sucks. Thanks for reviewing!

**kira tenshi-**I'll be updating that next, and since I've been dying to do that, it'll be up soon. I'm glad you like the plot, and I hope you stay with it until the end! Thanks for reviewing!

Alright, that's all. Last time I'll ever be doing that, and it feels good! I've been dying to write The Paths We Walk again, so I'll start the next chapter by Monday (I SWEAR!!!) Until then, farewell my friends.

Later

Tsurugi-Sama


End file.
